Stay With Me
by LadyMris
Summary: Tony takes a journey back to find comfort and possibly answers. Tiva, Post-PPF, Angst Warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note; Hi everyone! I'm back already. I have yet another post PPF story - please forgive but I am obsessed with the topic. This story is heavy on the angst so be forewarned. **

**I wrote this fairly quick and the story is shorter than my normal fare. I did not want to prolong things but it does reflect some of the angst we have all experienced with our favorite couple. Now I need to shut up. **

**Dedicated to: My TivaNation Friends and with special mention to Joan; thank you for your help!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS - wish I did - would correct a lot of blunders!**

* * *

July 2014

Day in, day out he moved along. Solving cases, exchanging McBarbs with McGee, going home then turning around and starting it all over again. For years he loved it. NCIS was a place that met a need for him, that brought up his passions. This last year, it had become just a place where he could kill time. Until last week...

Their last case had shaken something in him. Two NCIS agents, agents they'd worked with here in the bullpen, had known for years; had lost their lives in a midnight raid.

Tony needed to put it out of his head, needed to get back into a rhythm but it wasn't so easy. He felt out of sync, off. He'd felt this way for awhile but that night amplified it.

The head shot that claimed one of the agents had clearly been meant for him. Tony reacted, took out the shooter a moment later and when he'd managed to regain his breath, when he'd had a moment to comprehend what had just happened... the only thing he wanted was her. His need pounded through him in that moment. It took hours to temper it, to push it down because it never really went away.

He'd spent that night at his desk. Had endured as Gibbs lectured him about how it was part of the job. Tony listened, nodded and waited for Gibbs to leave him alone. He was fully aware of the difficulties of this job but that night he needed to be here at his desk. Not because he was rattled by the near miss but because his first thought after that near miss had been of her, it had been so intense it unnerved.

If he was going to leave this world he didn't want to do it without seeing her face again. Not a picture, not a foggy dream as he woke in the morning, but her. Those beautiful eyes, rich and dark that had always seemed to capture him. Take in her sweet scent, that no perfume could capture; hear her laugh.

His desk, it was closest, he felt closest to her here. Here, where he kept her necklace, where he could see the desk she occupied for years; even if it was now littered with candy wrappers and unidentifiable wires. It was still _Ziva's_ desk and always would be; he felt that.

Ziva would be there for him, they'd be there for each other. They'd get a drink after work. McGee had been with him the night after the funerals for that drink but he'd had to leave early to make a video chat with Delilah. Tony didn't have that luxury and if he were to admit it…he was jealous.

He'd called Ziva's cell several times until a month or so after she stayed in Israel and then he got the "_this phone is disconnected"_ recording. She'd never answered any of his messages. Her email accounts had even been closed. He could do nothing but send her an old fashioned letter and even then where would he send it? To the grove house?

That house called to him; he loved and hated it at the same time. It was where he and Ziva finally gave into their need of each other and where she had pushed him away. He couldn't get through to her. As much as he wanted, as he tried, he couldn't reach her; convince her to find comfort in him.

Every day since that last day he was with her he carried her with him. Some days it was more obvious than others. Josh had tried to set him up on a blind date a few months ago. Tony surprised himself and showed up, after all it had been more than a year now since he'd seen and slept with Ziva. But when he'd arrived at the bar he had to make his apologies; he didn't want to touch another woman, he suddenly realized, because he might forget...forget what it was like to touch Ziva and he could still feel her on his fingertips.

Work, that was what he had needed. But today, sitting in the bullpen with Bishop typing on her laptop atop Ziva's desk, McGee updating some system or another on his computer and Gibbs up in MTAC working with the director on a New Orleans operation the team had no part of; Tony realized he needed to be away from NCIS for awhile.

He stood, opened the filing cabinet and yanked out the vacation/leave request forms. McGee glanced in his direction as he sat and started to fill them out.

"Paperwork, Tony?" McGee peered at him. "GSM subscription renewal?"

"No," Tony shook his head, "need some time off," he muttered.

"Oh," McGee pushed his chair back and rose then made his way to Tony's desk. "Where you off to?"

"I hear there are a lot of festivals in New England now," Bishop offered, "maybe a trip up the coast?"

"I'm not sure yet," Tony answered absently, directing his answer more to McGee than Bishop. "Somewhere warm I think."

"Yeah, Tony," McGee patted him on the back before he went to retake his seat, "don't forget the suntan lotion."

"So when you leaving?" Bishop asked.

"Everything seems quiet here. I'm thinking I'll start right away," with that Tony took the paperwork, went upstairs and entered MTAC.

A short conversation later he had Gibbs' signature and the Director's approval for this two week vacation. Vance even wished him fun and commented that the whole team might benefit from a vacation especially since they had enough overtime/compt time to upset the agency budget. Tony took his leave not wanting to hear the argument between Vance and Gibbs about budgets.

He went back to his desk, said goodbye to McGee and Bishop, grabbed his stuff and a little something extra from his desk. McGee told him to keep his cell near and at least send him a text letting him know all was well. Tony smiled but didn't answer then went home. He wasn't fooling himself he knew exactly where he wanted to go and as soon as he stepped foot through his front door he fired up his laptop and booked a trip to Israel.

He rushed, as he managed a flight that left in a few hours. Tony packed a bag, grabbed his passport and had the doorman call him a taxi. The ride to the airport was a blur...he vaguely heard the news reports the cabbie was listening to about Gaza and Israel and possible war.

His first thought when the news penetrated his foggy brain was how would it affect Ziva? Would she go back to work? Was she working again with Mossad? He had no way of knowing. He didn't think so but couldn't rule it out. It had been nearly a year now.

The thoughts rolled around in his brain as he checked in at the airport, made his way through TSA and found his gate. As he waited in the airport lounge for his flight to board he wasn't sure what exactly he was going to do. He had no way of knowing if Ziva was anywhere in Israel at the moment but somehow Israel was closer to her. He knew he couldn't contact Orli as he probably used up all his goodwill with her the last time he went searching for his lost ninja. But the house could be enough.

He wanted to see that grove house again. He hoped when he knocked on the door that she would answer like she did last time and that this time she'd realize that being away from him wasn't such a good idea.

It was wishful thinking and Tony knew that. He could find Ziva married, pregnant and living the life she always wanted without him. But maybe, maybe she's been waiting for him? He had to go; even if she wasn't there, he needed to feel closer to her.

Tony boarded the plane, remembered the last time and hoped somehow, something would be different. "Please, Ziva," he muttered to himself as he stared out the window into the darkness, "find peace with _me_."

Many hours later, the plane landed and Tony realized he'd slept most of the flight. He grabbed his carry-on, washed up in the Tel-Aviv airport men's room and headed to baggage claim for his other bag. To his relief there were no Mossad officers waiting to escort him to headquarters.

He got his luggage and headed to rent a car with a GPS. He'd been lost in Israel a few too many times already but he thought he remembered the way to the grove house. But before he'd head out there he decided to check Eli's former residence in Tel-Aviv. He drove over there, to the swanky townhouse behind a guarded gate. The moment he drove up he wondered if she was there would she turn him away?

"Hi," he started as the guard exited his small gate house.

"Mr. DiNozzo," the guard, Josef he recalled, said. "Nice to see you again."

Tony remembered generously paying Josef for any information on Ziva when he was looking for her last year and Josef rooting for him to find his lady.

"How are you, Josef," Tony grinned. "By chance would Miss David-"

"I am sorry, Mr. DiNozzo but Miss David is not in residence. The townhouse has been empty since May," Josef informed.

"May?" Tony turned more towards Josef, "How was she in May?"

"She looked fine," Josef answered. "She was only here a month or so. She came in and out alot. Perhaps visiting friends or shopping? She was traveling before May. I was here when the taxi brought her home from the airport. But I haven't seen her return since she left...let me check" he glanced through a large book in the guard house for several minutes before returning to Tony. "May 29th was the last day she was in residence here. And before you ask, no, I do not know where she is."

Tony nodded.

"If I knew," Josef continued, "I would tell you."

Tony heard what Josef left unsaid. That he wanted love to win. So did Tony.

"Thanks, Josef," Tony grabbed a few dollars from his wallet but Josef waved it away. "I hope to see you again."

Tony pulled out of the complex and decided it was time to head to the house. Thing was, Ziva had inherited a number of properties throughout Israel and he'd visited most of them. But the grove house, that was where he wanted to go first. Was he really looking for her again? He'd need McGee to help track her. If he didn't find her at the Grove House he'd call McGee. What use was it to hide it anymore? McGee was fully aware of his feelings for Ziva anyway - was there really any hiding it?

Yes, Tony thought as he moved onto the highway, he needed to see her again. Know for sure one way or another if there was a chance for them. He simply needed to see her or else he'd never find his own peace.

Tony made a few stops on the way to the house. He ate, got gas and bought a small music box that played "_As Time Goes By_." The metal box had the words, "_Mad for Movies_," written on the top and Tony couldn't resist. At least it would always remind Ziva of him. Part of his evil plan if she still needed more space.

Tony gripped the steering wheel tighter as the house came into view. He pulled the car to a stop a few feet away from the front door. He exited his rental and walked over to the door. Tony noticed that there wasn't another car parked here like there was last time he'd found her here.

He tried the doorknob but it was clearly locked and then he knocked.

"Ziva?" he called out then listened. No one was here.

Tony took a deep breath and stepped back, he hadn't realized how much he had wanted to find her here waiting for him. He moved back to the car and grabbed his water bottle from the cup holder. He took a long swig then put it back in the holder.

He nodded to himself before he walked around the house. The smell of oranges scenting the air. He noticed a lounge chair with a blue cushion, a small wicker table next to it and a large umbrella shading it parked near the house's rear door. It hadn't been here last time and he wondered how long ago Ziva had placed it there?

A momentary pang of guilt hit him as he realized he found a measure of comfort in the fact it was a single chair. She had not shared this space with anyone else it seemed.

Tony's eye then drifted to the spot she'd buried her "_I Will_" note. It would be so unethical to dig it up and see if it contained a clue to her whereabouts. Yeah, unethical.

_She knows nothing is safe around me_, he reasoned then nodded. Tony moved over to the small shed behind the house where he'd seen her grab the tools to bury the thing in the first place, opened it and took out a small shovel. He went over to the spot and started digging without any remorse. A short while later he hit the box, brushed the dirt away and pulled it out.

Tony took it over to the lounge chair and set it on the small table before he went to the water hose and washed off his hands. When he returned to the box he took a moment, a moment to consider just how mad she would be and decided it was worth it. He dried his hands on his pants then opened the box. Tony found the paper she'd stuffed in there and pulled it out then carefully unfolded it.

What he read confused him:

_I Will..._

_spare him._

_spare them. _

"What?" Tony muttered out loud. "What the hell does that mean, Ziva? Spare me what? Cause I know you are talking about me. What? This journey of self loathing you are on?" God, Ziva it's time to stop this."

Tony put the note back in the box before he rubbed his face then looked up. He turned as he heard a car pull to a stop, rushed around the house thinking it was her but was disappointed when he saw an unfamiliar man and woman exiting the car; the man pulling a bag of groceries from the back seat.

"Shalom," said the dark-haired woman wearing blue slacks and a beige blouse.

"Shalom," Tony greeted, "I'm sorry I don't actually speak Hebrew."

"Oh," she said with a thick accent, "American?"

"Yes," Tony confirmed. "I was...I was looking for Ziva David. This is still her house?"

"Yes it is," the man answered as he closed the car's door. He was tall, also with dark hair and tan skin and wore a white linen shirt. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tony DiNozzo," he started, "I'm a friend of Ziva's. Do you know where she is?"

"Tony?" the woman repeated clearly surprised. "Umm," she looked to the man then back at him.

Tony took a step forward, peering at them quizzically.

"My name is Adina and this is Mendel," she said, "we take care of things here."

"Oh, caretakers," Tony glanced at the house then back at them, "would you know how to contact Ziva then?"

"I have heard her mention your name," Adina said. "I think she will be happy to see you."

"So you can help me?" Tony moved closer to her, suddenly hopeful.

Mendel touched Adina's arm and Adina smiled at him, "she would want to see her friend, no?" she said as she tilted her head at Mendel.

Tony was instantly worried that this Mendel would talk Adina out of giving him the information he needed and took this moment to touch Adina's other arm, "I think she'd want to see me. We have been very close friends a very long time. She's just been out of reach to me for a while and I really need to see her again. Please."

Tony pulled out his cell from his jean's pocket and quickly swiped it on and scrolled to the photos. He showed a picture of him and Ziva leaning on her desk at NCIS to Adina, "see, very close friends."

"Of course," Adina smiled at Tony, "but I must warn you," she took the phone and gazed at the photo, "she...she is different now."

"I don't care," Tony said as he took the phone back and stowed it in his pocket, "I just need to know where she is."

"She is inside," Adina stated.

"What?" Tony was stunned by the news. He'd see her.. in moments. He looked to the door then stepped over and looked back at Adina waiting for her to open the damn door that stood between them.

"Do you know?" Adina asked as Tony noticed Mendel lower his head.

"Know what?" Tony shook his head, studied Adina for a moment, "I knocked earlier but there was no answer. Maybe she was in the shower or napping and didn't hear me."

Adina let out a long sigh as she retrieved the house keys from a pocket in her slacks, "she is sick."

The first thing that popped into Tony's head was that she had a cold or the flu, "Sick how? Ziva rarely gets sick. I don't care if I catch her flu I just want to see her."

"It is not the flu," Adina turned the key in the lock and opened the door, "it is her heart."

"Broken?" Tony didn't want to hear what she was saying, "mine too." He pushed through the door, "Ziva?"

Tony glanced around the house then rushed to the bedroom they'd made love in, his chest tightening with every step. She was here and he had missed her so much, he could hardly think straight.

The moment he opened the door he saw her and it took his breath. Her wild curls were sticking out from under a headscarf like the one she wore that very first day they met. She was faced away from him under a white blanket and the corners of his mouth automatically curved into a smile.

Then he caught sight of the rows of medicine bottles on the nightstand and an IV pole and oxygen tank on the other side of the bed. _What?_

Tony took a ragged breath before he rushed to her side. "_Ziva_," he whispered as he took a seat just behind her on the bed.

"_No!"_ Ziva cried as she startled, then brought her hand up to her face quickly, covered it from his view as she shook her head. "No, Tony, please. Go." Her body tensed as he drew closer.

"Ziva, look at me," Tony placed his hand over hers and jumped slightly when he felt how small, delicate it had become.

"I did not want you to see me like this," Ziva's voice was low but desperate as she kept her face covered, "I did not want you to see this," she sounded weak. "You need to go."

"Ziva," Tony whispered, "I need to see you. What's going on?" His world started to crash around him as the full implications of what he was seeing actually sunk in, "Why...please, Ziva. It's me. Please, don't push me away," he reached out in every way he could to her.

"I..." she cried but let out a long breath, her shoulders slumped but she kept her hands over her face.

Tony gently pulled her hand away and saw her. She'd lost weight, too much weight. She was gaunt and pale, her eyes had dark circles around them but there was still life there, he saw it, he saw_ his_ Ziva.

"It's OK, Ziva," he pulled her up into his embrace, cradled her in his arms gently, "you're still my ninja, my beautiful ninja."

He felt Ziva curl into his chest, hot tears wet his shirt. Tony tried to control his movements but found he could not. His body shook as he kissed her temple, breathed in her scent.

His hand cradled her head as he bent over her, tears flowing down his face while his own heart shattered.

* * *

**Note: This story is complete and will be posted in a 3-4 day cycle. I want to say more but I am not going to...do trust.**


	2. Chapter 2

_How could this be happening?_

Tony had no sense of time, of how much had passed. He simply held her, kept her small, warm body near his as he fought to truly comprehend what was staring him in the face. As he wanted to rail against the world, _her_, whatever this was that was weakening his ninja.

He'd never seen this, this Ziva, unable to control her emotions, so weak and hurt. And it terrified him; he was terrified of losing her, _panicked_.

The emotion coursing through him was tearing him apart, demanding action, rage and eliciting fear. But all he could do, what he knew he had to do was comfort her, give her the time she needed as he held her, his body lying with hers and needing to protect her with everything he was. Tony cradled Ziva, offered soothing whispers and strangled the emotion inside, needing to stay controlled for her.

Thinking of her alone all this time hurt more than he thought he could bear. He wanted to scream, to fix her! To touch her and make her strong again. How could she have not told him? How could she suffer through this alone? Didn't she know? Didn't she understand how much he loved her?

Tony inhaled deeply as he heard the door creak open. He felt the movement behind him as he realized Adina had slipped in. She rounded the bed to Ziva's side and faced him, there were tears in her eyes, as she set one glass of water down on Ziva's nightstand and extended another for him. Tony coaxed Ziva up and managed to have her drink a bit before she buried her face in his chest again. He understood she still wasn't ready to actually face him. So he drained most of his own glass and simply held her, rested his head on hers. Adina left them again, closed the door behind her.

He'd taken tally of Ziva, she was nearly half the size she'd been when he last saw her. Tony thought there was maybe ten or fifteen pounds left on her before her bones would be defined through her skin. She could lift her head but her hands were weak. Her legs barely moved and he heard how labored her breathing had become.

"I did not want you to see me," Ziva started in a hoarse voice, "to see me wither away, Tony," she pulled back from him but kept her face down, brought her hand up to cover it but Tony took hold of her hand, brought it close to his heart.

He saw her fully, her eyes, expressive as ever, widened in fear, then lowered in shame. The sight pierced his heart.

"You look so young," he whispered and saw as her eyes rose to meet his again. "I feel like a dirty, old man," he said through a huff of a chuckle. He smoothed a finger along her pale cheek.

"Tony..." she rasped.

"You do," he insisted and didn't lie. Her face was pale, thin but still as beautiful as always to him. "You look like a kid who has a bad cold and needs a little tender love," he didn't lie, she did look young. Younger than when they first met. Like a young girl who just needed some soup and a blanket. If only that was the case.

Ziva stared up at him, her eyes studying his face, telling him that she missed him.

Tony took a deep breath and rubbed her arm, "what is this, Ziva?"

She let out a sigh, wet her lips, "Heart failure," she managed, "I contracted a virus that affected my heart."

"And you knew this last year?" He looked down at her intensely, shot her his interrogator's stare. He had to know.

"Yes," she answered honestly.

Tony exhaled as he looked up, damned himself for not knowing, "you _should_ have told me," the pain in his voice clear, he couldn't control it.

"No," she shook her head slightly, "I did not want to. I did not..." she took in a shaky breath, fisted her hand, "I did not want this to be what you saw of me...what you remembered of me," she said through fresh tears.

"Ziva," Tony ground out, "I need you...every second I can have you, _I need you_."

"There is not much left...of me," she stated as her eyes lowered again.

"What about a transplant?" Tony lifted her chin, refused to let her drift away from him, "what have the doctors said?"

Ziva hesitated, swallowed as she looked up, "it was offered. I was on a list for a short while. Then...I asked to be taken off."

"What?!" Tony rose over her, "why?"

"Tony," Ziva touched his hand, "I could not take a heart from someone else who needed it. This is what it is and I accept that."

Anger boiled up in Tony like a geyser, he fisted his hands in order to control it; pushed it down with every ounce of self-control he had left. Ziva was too weak to be on the receiving end right now. "It can't be too late. It can't," he argued. "We need to make arrangements."

"I do not want it and you need to go home," Ziva tried to pull away but couldn't manage it.

"The hell I am," Tony kept her close, "we are going to fight. We are going to win, like we always do."

"I did not want to see you like this…to see you hurt because of this," Ziva touched his face, took in another unsteady breath. "Tony, even with a transplant it was likely I would not survive. They told me I was not a good candidate. I could not take a heart from someone who had a better chance for survival. How could I put you through all of that?"

"You should have let me have the choice," Tony's anger was on the surface, he pushed it back and brought his lips to her temple, whispered, "I love you."

Ziva drew in a hard, deep breath, coughed and started breathing fast, struggled for that breath as she turned away from Tony but he pulled her back, felt the emotion coursing through her, " It's OK, It's OK," he soothed, placed his hand over her heart and tried to will her to calm. "I know you tried to make the best choice. I know." He looked up and saw her oxygen mask, took it and placed it over her mouth and nose before turning on the tank.

Ziva took long drags through the mask trying to regain her breath. Tony sat her up a bit trying to make it easier on her and it seemed to help. Her breathing evened out.

Ziva's eyelids half closed but she managed to put her hand on his to pull the mask down, "I wanted you to move on and…and not see another woman in your life waste away."

Tony buried his face in her hair, tears flowing and his own heart racing. It took him several moments to pull himself together, lean back and look at her, "I wouldn't give up those final days with my mother for anything. And I don't want to lose one second with you. Not one second. Do you understand me?"

Ziva nodded and moved to lay flat, breathing evenly. She gazed up at him, her big, brown eyes as mesmerizing as ever, "Why do you want to see me like this? I left so that you would not have to."

Tony smiled down through his own tears, "All I see is the fiercest, most aggravating, crazy ninja chick I have ever met. And the _only_ woman who has ever had me completely, Ziva."

He leaned over her, kissed her and she kissed him back, smoothed her fingers over his cheek as he brushed away her tears; they melted into each other.

They stayed that way for a long while...they had no more words right now just the need to hold one another. He needed to hold her and never let go. His own heart tightened as he willed himself to not break down any further in front of her.

Soon enough, the sun began to set just outside her window and Tony saw how her eyelids fought to stay open, leaned down and kissed one, "sleep for a little while. I'll be here when you wake up, sweetcheeks."

Ziva offered him a small smile and nodded before her eyes closed and he saw how her exhaustion took her to sleep.

Tony stayed in bed for a while after she'd fallen asleep until finally he eased out and slipped his shoes on. As he stepped to the bedroom door he stopped, braced himself on the back of the door and cried silently. _Why didn't he know? Why didn't he fight harder? Why didn't he simply stay?_

It took long moments to control himself but somehow he managed to wipe his face and open the door.

He exited the bedroom, half closed the door behind him and found Adina and Mendel in the kitchen.

"Can we talk?" he asked

Adina glanced at Mendel who was fixing a loose cabinet door then nodded back at Tony.

"Yes," she replied, "why don't we sit at the table," she pointed to the dining area outside the kitchen before she poured two glasses of lemonade and brought them with her.

Tony went to the old wood table and took a seat as Adina placed the glasses down on the placemats. Tony nodded in thanks and took a long drink from the glass.

"What can you tell me about her condition?" Tony started his voice unsteady, "she told me it's heart failure, some virus?"

"Yes, it is," Adina answered. "Mendel and I are her…well…her end of life caretakers. Mr. DiNoz-"

"Tony," he offered as the words "_end of life_" tore him in two. "Why isn't she in a hospital?"

"She choose to come here and her doctors made arrangements for us to care for her," Adina explained. "They wanted her to be where she wanted to be in the end. She told me that this house was special," Adina placed her hand on her chest, clearly affected, "not because it was a family home but because she had been here with the man she loved. You."

Tony swiped his hand over his face, angry that he'd let her push him away but intent on knowing all he could about her condition. "She told me that a transplant was offered."

"It was," Adina confirmed, "I wondered why she had no family with her. You see I was her nurse in Tel-Aviv and she always came alone. When we came here I thought; well since I knew she had been Mossad, Miss David is famous being the late Director's daughter, I thought she had lost her love. Why did you not come sooner?"

"I did not know she was sick," Tony ground, "when I saw her last she asked me…she asked me to give her space. She didn't tell me."

"I see," Adina nodded, "then it is good you have had this chance, that you managed to find her here, no?"

Tony nodded, "is it too late for a transplant?"

Adina sighed, "I believe it is. She is entirely too weak now. The medications take away her appetite and as you see she has lost tremendous weight. We give her a daily IV of nutrients but that will only keep her alive so long. I believe there are only weeks left, Tony. I am sorry."

"If she gained weight," Tony continued, "got stronger… would a transplant be possible then?"

"I do not know," Adina shook her head, gave Tony a pitiful look, "I suppose anything is possible but months ago the doctors said she was a high risk candidate. The virus she contracted not only affected her heart but the tissue around it as well. Tony, you need to prepare to say goodbye."

"Can you get me her medical records?" Tony asked ignoring her last statement.

"I believe I can," Adina answered, "why?"

"I want doctors in the US to take a look at them," Tony pulled out his cell and sent a text off to McGee asking when he could get Gibbs and talk.

"I will send a request to her doctors," Adina nodded, "where do you want the records sent?"

"Dr. Mallard at NCIS in Washington, DC," Tony answered.

Mendel stepped out from the kitchen and approached the table, "Sir, would you like me to get your things from the car? I can place them in the guest room. Only Adina stays the night so the third bedroom is free."

"Yes, please, Mendel, thank you," Tony looked over to him, "but put them in Miss David's room. I'll be staying in there with her."

"Certainly," Mendel nodded as Tony pulled out the rental's keys and handed them over.

As Mendel took the keys Tony felt his cell beep. He pulled it from his pocket and saw the reply from McGee.

It was 1:20pm here so he realized it was 8:20pm in DC. He swiped open the screen on his cell and hit McGee's text.

_Still at NCIS. We can video chat from MTAC now if you want._

Tony nodded to himself then rose from his seat. "Adina, would you work on those records? I need to contact my people back in DC."

"Of course," Adina agreed as she also stood. "I will call the hospital right now."

"Thank you," Tony said as he stepped away, exited through the front door and took his laptop case from Mendel.

Mendel closed the car and handed him back the keys before entering the house with his luggage. Tony took the laptop outside to the patio he'd used last time he'd had a call with McGee and Gibbs from this house. He pulled it from the case, turned it on and was grateful that it was still fully charged. He glanced back, just off the patio was the new lounge chair and the box he'd dug up. Tony stepped away from the laptop and around the gate separating the cement patio from the lounge chair and table on the grass.

He looked down at the box with her note inside.

Tony stood there staring for long moments before he picked up the box and hurled it across the orchard. It broke as it hit a tree in the distance. "Damnit, Ziva!" he cried out before tightening his fists and bringing them to his forehead.

She'd taken a year from him. _A year!_ Why? This wasn't sparing him! This was taking away time he could have had with her. Moments they'll never get back. No, he couldn't lose her. He looked up to the sky, "How can you be so cruel to her?" he ground out as he tried to steady.

He had to remember, if she'd died it would have been worse. He had some time…some. Maybe more if…

Tony swallowed and pulled his cell out again, he sent a reply to McGee that he was ready when they were. A moment later McGee sent back that they were in MTAC waiting.

Tony took a moment to corral his emotions, he went back to the laptop, took a seat and tried not to shake with rage. A few deep breaths later and he initiated the connection with MTAC. His reflection appeared in a corner as the main screen was still black. He looked very different than last time. No beard, white pin-striped shirt with the sleeves rolled up instead of a Tee but the same lost look in his eyes.

He startled when McGee and Gibbs appeared, Vance standing next to them in MTAC.

"Hey, Tony," McGee started, "you got lucky that we were still here. We just finished processing a one-armed killer. Get it? And yes, when you get back you can do the Fugitive speech…Tony?"

"Hi," Tony barely managed.

"Tony," Gibbs stepped forward slightly, "you're in Israel." It was a statement not a question.

Tony nodded.

"Isn't that Ziva's?" Gibbs continued.

"Yeah," Tony confirmed.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs insisted, "Where is she?"

"She's here," Tony replied. "She's…" he swallowed and closed his eyes. How was he going to get these words out? If he voiced them they were even more real.

"What?" Gibbs softened, "Did she ask you to leave again? Maybe I should talk to her?"

"DiNozzo," Vance interjected, "is she all right?"

"No," Tony shook his head, his voice cracked but somehow he managed to steel himself, "she is…sick."

"No," McGee blurted, "not Ziva."

The breath Tony took released something inside him, "she pushed me away, all of us because she found out she was sick!" His voice escalated as did his anger again. He pushed back his chair and stood, took a step away before returning to look at the screen.

"She's been going through this all alone! She stole this last year from me." He ran his hand over his face again, "She's here with," he clenched his jaw, "hospice workers."

"What?" Gibbs eyes widened, "what the hell are you saying!" he yelled at the screen.

"She wanted to _spare_," he spat," us. The nurse says she only has weeks left," Tony stated. "I'm not coming back – not anytime soon."

"Don't worry about that, Tony," Vance offered. "I'll take care of what needs taking care of."

"Boss," McGee placed his hand on Gibbs shoulder and Gibbs stepped away.

McGee just straightened and looked back to Tony, "What does she have?"

"Heart failure," Tony ground., "and she," he closed his eyes momentarily in frustration, "she refused a transplant."

Gibbs turned to the MTAC operator, "Get Ducky up here, now!" he barked. He paced back to the screen, stared at Tony and shook his head. Tony could see, he could see the anger boiling up in Gibbs just like it had in him. But more, he saw the pain in Gibbs' eyes reflect his own.

"I should have figured it out," Gibbs cursed himself, fisted his hand.

"Boss, Tony," McGee started slowly, "this is just like Ziva. All she ever wanted was to protect us. But she can't be... Tony, I'm going there," he added as his voice broke.

"She had no right to do this!" Gibbs growled, "She belongs here, with us. Tony, we need to get her back-"

"We can't move her," Tony said quietly after a long breath, "Ziva, is too weak. She's lost a lot of weight. Weight she couldn't afford to lose. And I'm not sure she can still walk. Her legs never," he broke, "never moved…"

"Anthony?" Ducky came down the MTAC ramp, "are you all right? Whose legs…not…not Ziva? Has there been an accident?"

"Dr. Mallard," Vance turned to Ducky, "Tony found Ziva in Israel. She never told us…she found out she was suffering from some type of heart failure. Tony says she is in hospice care at home."

"She refused a transplant," Gibbs snapped. "Ducky, can it still be done?"

"I have to see her records-" Ducky said.

"I'm having them sent," Tony spoke up, "her nurse here is named Adina and she is calling the hospital now. I gave them your information, Ducky."

"Very well," Ducky nodded, "I'll see what can be done, my boy. Every effort."

"Thank you, Ducky," Tony nodded. "I need to go. Call me if you need to. I don't want to be away from her."

"It's OK, Tony," McGee swallowed, "we'll take care of what we can here. I'll see you soon."

Tony nodded to McGee then ended the connection. He closed up the laptop and shoved it back in its case. With heavy limbs, he went to the bathroom, splashed water on his face and tried to stop the urge to tear down this house stone by stone.

Soon, he managed to leave the bathroom, took the laptop into Ziva's room and closed the door. He set the case down on the dresser, removed his shoes and climbed back into bed with Ziva. Anger warring with hurt, with heartbreak. He pulled her close, buried his face in her neck and cursed himself for every moment he wasted, every moment he wanted back.

* * *

**Hi Gang, I know, I know. **

**Note: There was a mistake in chapter 1; Bishop talks about the Fall foliage and it's July. I have changed that. Originally the story was set in Nov 2014 but I moved it and that line escaped me - so it's corrected. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on," Tony said as he held the spoon to Ziva's mouth, "it's really good. Adina went to all the trouble to make us soup."

Ziva sat up on the bed tucked into his side, pillows supported their backs as he balanced the soup bowl on his thigh. The anger Tony had felt replaced by his need to just be with her. To be like this, together, no matter what.

"Tony," Adina interjected, "I made the soup for us; Ziva hasn't eaten in a while. The IV delivers the nutrients." Adina indicated the large, milky white bag hanging on the IV pole and connected to Ziva's arm. "It takes a few hours to feed her."

"Well," Tony glanced back at Adina, "nutrients in a bag are fine. But your soup is better," he shot Adina the DiNozzo grin.

"You will make her sick to her stomach," Adina insisted looking like the quintessential Jewish mother. "No soup," she protested.

"It is all right, Adina," Ziva said, "Tony will keep the soup to himself. Thank you."

Adina shook her head at Tony but smiled before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Once Adina was out of the room, Ziva turned her attention back to Tony, "I will have a little bit," she smiled weakly.

Tony grinned wide as he feed her a spoonful of broth from the chicken soup, "That's my, ninja."

"It is delicious," Ziva indicated for Tony to give her more. She closed her eyes for a moment as she swallowed.

They'd slept a few hours and woke up around seven in the evening. Tony showered and changed as Adina and Mendel changed Ziva's sheets and her clothing after a sponge bath. She was now wearing a blue cotton nightgown and a new headscarf to match. Tony noticed Ziva must have had Adina apply a bit of makeup. It made her face look fuller, less pale. It nearly brought tears when he saw her after his shower.

He'd explored the house again while Adina was tending to Ziva. She'd added some furniture since last year, he observed, but most noticeably was the new flat screen TV in the bedroom and another in the living room. And there was also a large collection of movies Ziva said she'd bought off the Israeli version of eBay from one seller that must have had a collection similar to Tony's. He rummaged through the movies she'd placed on shelves in the living room and picked a perfect one to watch with her. One he hoped would make her smile.

When he'd returned to her in the bedroom, Tony gave her the little music box he'd pick up at the gas station right when she told him about the movies and it made her smile. She'd open the music box and after a short while started to sing softly to the Casablanca classic. She only managed a few lines but hearing her, with her now raspy voice, was gorgeous.

He'd come to learn that she indeed could not walk. Her leg muscles had atrophied faster than she thought was possible. She told him that she deteriorated mainly in these last two or so months. That it had been a rapid decline once she decided not to proceed with the transplant.

"What did you do after," Tony pushed the noodles in his bowl aside and retrieved another spoonful of broth, "after I left?"

"I tied up some business with my father's estate then I went to South America," Ziva said in that same hoarse voice.

Tony peered at her as she drank in the soup, "Monique?"

Ziva nodded, "I helped her with her problem."

"You mean whatever crazy dangerous secret mission she was on?" Tony frowned but went in for more soup.

"Pretty much," Ziva shot him a half smile. It hurt his heart to see her so tiny, so frail and know that only a few months ago she was probably kicking some goon's ass. "It took a long time but we managed to accomplish what needed to be accomplished," she looked at him sideways.

"Which is Ziva speak for I'm not telling you the juicy details," Tony feed her another spoonful.

"It is not my place," she took the spoonful before she glanced up at Tony.

"I know," he kissed her temple gently, "Did you tell her about your heart?" Tony was proud his voice didn't crack.

"No," Ziva answered quickly, "no one but my doctors here knew."

Tony nodded, pushed the spoon around the bowl.

"I felt fine when I was with Monique," Ziva added wistfully, her small hand resting on his leg, "I did everything I had always done. I felt strong. I thought perhaps the doctors were wrong and I was healthy. I almost…"

"Almost what?" Tony pressed as Ziva waved away the spoon. He put the bowl on the nightstand and turned back to her, "Almost what?"

"I almost went," Ziva swallowed, her eyes filled with emotion, "went home to you. It was late April and I wanted, wanted to see you. If I was strong how could I be so sick?" She shook her head. "I thought maybe they made a mistake."

"Why didn't you?" Tony turned more fully towards her, placed his hand on her belly, "I was waiting for you to do just that. Everytime I got home I was hoping you'd picked the lock and were waiting inside. I wanted that so much," he said as he pressed his cheek to her head.

Ziva squeezed his hand lightly.

"I decided to come to Israel first to make sure I," Ziva lowered her eyes, as he pulled back to see her, "I was really OK. But I wasn't. A week or so after I returned I collapsed. I was in the market when it happened. They took me to the hospital and that was when I was put on the transplant list." She sighed, "After a short while I decided to come here."

_To die_, Tony thought but didn't voice.

"I want you to have a transplant," Tony stated firmly, almost angrily.

"Tony," Ziva took his hand, "it is too late for that."

"Ziva," Tony intertwined his fingers with hers, "you are so strong. We just need to get a little more meat on your bones. Your heart is failing, I understand. But the rest of you is strong, I know it."

Ziva pulled her hand out of his and brought it up to touch his cheek. She smoothed the back of her fingers by his eyes, tilted her head and gave him a small nod.

"I will do whatever you want and I can do," Ziva acquiesced.

Tony blinked, stared at her, "I thought this would be more of a fight, ninja?"

"I...I do not want you to think," Ziva's hand dropped away, "there was something more you could have done," she replied softly, bit her lip, "I know you, Tony, and I know how you carry guilt. I want you to know that I love you, too. And you did everything you could," she ended the last with a strained voice.

Tony turned away a moment to swallow his emotion then turned back to her, "Good."

"Pardon," Adina knocked and creaked open the door, "It's time for her medication. May I?"

Tony kissed Ziva's temple then gently moved away from her before he stood from the bed, "Would you mind showing me her routine here? I'd like to take over myself, Adina."

"Of course," Adina smiled and nodded then proceeded to indicate which medicines Ziva should take and when. She then went as far as to grab a small pad and write it down for Tony. Some medicines were only once a day while others where every six or so hours.

Adina dropped Ziva's pills into a small cup and handed them to Tony with a glass of water. "I can prepare them for now until you are used to the routine, Tony."

Tony grinned, "Yeah, I might need your help. Thanks I can take it from here."

"This is a good one, Ziva," Adina smiled at Tony then left them alone in the room, closing the door behind her.

Tony circled the bed and handed the cup of pills to Ziva as he sat next to her with her water.

Ziva took the small white cup, emptied the contents into her palm, "Tony would you open the drawer, please?"

Tony glanced at her but opened the drawer of the nightstand closest to her.

Ziva tossed the pills in a corner, "Close it, please."

"Ziva," Tony sighed, "what are you doing?"

Ziva touched Tony's face again, stroked his cheek before she lowered her hand, "They make me sleepy. I do not want to sleep right now. They are not helping, Tony. Please, let me just...stay awake with you?"

"I don't know," Tony looked between her and the pills, "what if-"

"They are not a cure, Tony," Ziva touched his arm, "if I feel I need them I promise, I will take them."

Tony closed the drawer with a nod but had her drink a bit of water before he went around to his side of the bed. "I still can't believe you have never seen the Princess Bride. I failed as your partner if I never exposed you to this masterpiece!"

"What are you waiting for, DiNozzo," Ziva leaned over kissed him then leaned against his chest, "press play."

* * *

The credits scrolled by on the television screen as Tony faced Ziva on the bed. He ran his thumb over her cheek, under her eye and over her lips. Her beautiful eyes followed the movements of his as they lay there, took comfort and so much more from each other.

"Westly was only mostly dead," Ziva whispered referring to the movie.

"Miracle Max had a cure," Tony responded with a smile. "See, miracles happen."

Ziva nodded, grew quiet before she whispered, "Tony, I wanted it to be over. I wanted just to fall asleep already and not wake up, I was tired and I missed...but now, today...Oh, God, Tony," he pulled her into a tight embrace, a desperate embrace as she fisted her small hand in anger and tears fell on her cheeks, "It is not fair," she choked out, "I have never said that before but...I want to be with you," she buried her face in his chest and sobbed. "I want to be with you."

"I am not ready to die," she murmured into his chest, "not anymore."

Tony shook as he held her, he never wanted to let go, to lose her. It wasn't fair; she'd been through enough! He wanted to hide her from everything, take her away from here, take her home and protect her. "Then stay with me, baby. Stay with me," he emphasized that last word.

"I am sorry, Tony," she gasped in air, "I should not have said that," she looked embarrassed. "This..." she swallowed, "has weakened me in many ways."

"Why not?" he demanded. "You have every right to be angry! I'm angry!" he said through gritted teeth. "Anger makes us fight, Ziva. And boy can we _fight_," he ground.

Ziva pulled back, stopped crying and looked into his eyes, "We can. We have always been a great team."

"Damn, right, Ziva," Tony wiped away a few tears from her cheeks.

"Maybe...maybe I can recover just enough? Become strong enough for that transplant," Ziva looked into his eyes, hers filled with growing fight, then she looked down at her body and the fire he'd seen in her eyes died a little.

Tony leaned into her ear and whispered, "You fought back so many times. You can do it again...and have me. And we can do pretty much anything, ninja."

"We solved a lot of cases," she smiled as she held his gaze. She brushed his cheek, touched her lips to his and then they kissed.

A kiss that held pain, love, longing and a kiss neither wanted to end. But it did.

"I should have kissed you like that a long time ago," Tony murmured.

"No regrets," Ziva pecked his lips again, "no time for regrets. And Tony?"

"Hmmm?" he nodded.

"I am...well, hungry," she said with surprise. "That soup was good."

A wide grin spread over his face, "then I'll go heat some more up and we'll have soup and another movie." Tony helped her sit up, placed extra pillows behind her back and then practically leaped out of bed to get the soup. "What movie goes with soup? Duck Soup? You saw that..."

"Princess Bride again?" Ziva suggested.

"As you wish," Tony answered.

* * *

**Don't forget to feedback! HUGS.**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was just beginning to brighten behind the early morning haze outside. Ziva had never really asked Adina to close the curtains; she liked the feel of the sun in the room.

Tony still slept, wrapped around her like a protective husband. She indulged in his embrace, wished they'd had time for so much more of this…this love between them. She knew she had been at fault, had sent him away just as he had bared his heart to her. Oh, God, she loved him. And she'd loved him for such a long time. Years of flirting, wanting and not getting took its toll on her, on them. And when he'd come for her, here in this house...Dear, God why was their timing so bad?

When he'd asked her to go home with him; when he'd said he was fighting for her; she knew but it was all she could do to keep it together. She'd already made her decision. She'd wrestled with the decision for so long and when she was still strong thought that she had to indeed spare him – protect him from this illness of hers. In many ways Tony carried too much, too much guilt, too much pain with him. She did not want this to be another burden.

And, Oh God, when he'd found her, when he'd come for her in this house, it was all she could do to keep her distance, to push him away. She thought her heart might stop right there on that tarmac. She almost wanted it to. As she'd left that aiport she'd stumbled outside and had to catch her breath. Letting him go, letting them all go was one of the hardest things she'd done in her life.

But what was important, what she wanted was for Tony to not see ... to not see this. Her decay right in front of his eyes just like his mother had. She wanted to spare him this pain, this memory. She wanted to stop, what she knew had become inevitable between them, for him. _Stop this for him._ He deserved better than what she could give him now.

Ziva had hoped that one day in the distant future, after he'd found another woman and was happy, he'd remember her with kindness. Not that he'd remember her near death; weak and just a shell. She would have given anything to protect him from this.

She should have let go months ago.

Love, happy endings, none of it was for her. One day you think maybe you'd be good together. Then another day you'd think he didn't really want you, he didn't really see you that way. And then life gets in the way until that day when you know with every fiber of who you are that he loves you. Why couldn't that have come earlier? Why did it have to come at all if she was just going to die like this?

Never believe in happy endings...Eli told her that and Ziva remembered saying it to Tony and Tim just before they'd resigned NCIS. Gibbs should not have been a target then...that had been her fault.

Maybe her heart was failing because it had just had enough.

Ziva took a deep breath, she wanted to fight, now. She wanted to have more time with him. It was too late to spare him anymore. He knew and he stayed..._he stayed_. She kissed his temple but reason and logic crept back and she simply wished that when she did go that he'd be all right. That he wouldn't carry these days with him forever. She loved him more than anything in this world.

"Those seem like some pretty deep thoughts," Tony stated with his eyes still closed.

Ziva smiled softly, "I forgot about your psychic abilities, Tony."

Tony pulled her closer, kissed her cheek for a long moment, "I don't see how you could have forgotten, they're legendary."

"So what was I thinking about?" Ziva challenged.

Tony brushed a few wild strands of hair out of her face as he peered at her, "The last night we spent in this bed together before now. And how your mind was blown by the incredible sex."

Ziva blinked, "That was it exactly! I was remembering that thing you do..." she said huskily.

"Oh," Tony grinned wide, even with his sleepy eyes, "that thing," he said wolfishly before bending down and kissing her neck.

"If I did not have this damn catheter on..." Ziva lamented.

"Don't worry," Tony brushed his nose along her cheek making her smile wider, "when you're stronger, after the transplant, we'll make some more sexy memories."

Ziva was quiet for a long moment and Tony nudged her, "Could we really have been a good couple?" she asked.

"We should have already been," Tony said firmly, "we were...incomplete. You went home, I went home but we would have been so much happier if _we_ went home. And we will be."

"Where would home have been?" Ziva rubbed Tony's arm softly with her fingers. She didn't have full range of motion but she had enough.

"That's a good question," Tony put on his thinking face, "well...not too far from NCIS otherwise we'd be complaining about traffic every day. Could be a bigger place in my building or..no, I know. Old Town."

"Alexandria?" Ziva liked the idea.

"Yeah," Tony nodded, "we could explore all the shops and eat at all the restaurants around and have one of those historic townhouses with a little garden in the back. And maybe a dog?"

"You do not care for dogs, Tony," Ziva teased.

"But you do," he pointed out, "and besides seeing you with the mutt in the backyard would be fun. And we could train him to pee on McGee's shoes," he enjoyed this idea.

Ziva laughed, "You are so bad, DiNozzo..." she felt suddenly tired, out of breath.

Ziva struggled for air and tried to turn to reach the oxygen mask but couldn't force her body to obey. _Damnit._

"What, baby?" Tony saw what she wanted and immediately grabbed the mask and gave it to her, turning up the oxygen to high.

Ziva gasped for air, tried to suck in as much as she could through the mask and it took long moments but finally she felt the oxygen in her system. She nodded to Tony, "I am OK," she tried to reassure through the mask but saw his face, his fear.

Tony helped to sit her up and she kept the mask on trying to ease the pressure in her chest. She knew it was all the emotion of the last day taking a price. She did not care. Tony was all she cared about now.

"I'm going to get, Adina," Tony said as he stood after making sure Ziva was comfortable.

Ziva nodded and watched him rush out.

* * *

A good portion of the morning was spent checking Ziva's vitals and Tony telling her that she had to take at least one of the pills Adina told her she needed. Ziva relented and just as she had told Tony, became sleepy and drifted off.

Tony showered and changed and asked Adina to call his cell if she woke up. He then took off and did some shopping. He found the local market and bought fruits, vegetables and meats and a bit of junk food too. He bought some flowers for the house and a couple of gallons of fresh lemonade from a stand. When he returned Ziva was still asleep so he helped Adina and Mendel put everything away and asked Adina if she would make some more chicken soup.

Adina agreed, pleased that he liked it so much. Tony decided it was best he didn't tell her he was feeding it to Ziva. Adina had put Ziva's nutrient bag on the IV while she slept and when Tony entered the bedroom saw that it was drained. He took the liberty of disconnecting it and his movements woke Ziva.

"Hey, beautiful," Ziva smiled up at him, "I thought we might sit outside a while. You game?"

"Yes," Ziva tried to sit up but could not managed it, "I love sitting outside. And I can see the scar you gave the tree."

"Oh," Tony gave her his innocent face, "you heard about that, huh?"

Ziva reached for him, even though her hand didn't extend all that far Tony knew she wanted him. And she gave him a small kiss before whispering, "DiNozzo temper is legendary, too." He smiled at that.

Adina changed her catheter bag and Tony picked her up and took her outside. He had to control himself because she weighed nothing. Where was the woman whose strong thigh muscles he admired when she sat on his shoulders?

Once they were outside, Tony took a good look at her legs. They were still shapely but he could tell she lost alot of muscle. There was a bed sore on her left thigh, Ziva had said none of them noticed until it was that big. Adina had bandaged it. Something about that made Tony angry but again he controlled himself and started massaging her legs.

They spent the afternoon drinking lemonade, talking about both the past and the future and deciding that they'd buy that townhouse in Old Town as soon as they got back to DC. As the sun started to set on their beautiful day Tony noticed Ziva's hands start to shake. She then began gasping for breath again and he picked her up quickly, brought her back to the bedroom and put the mask on her.

Adina came to her and looked confused, "she has a slight fever and body shakes. I didn't expect her ...this so soon."

Tony grabbed Adina's arm, "What do you mean so soon?"

Adina glanced at Ziva then stepped away with Tony, "It is a symptom of the rapid decline of her heart function. She needs to be kept calm and quiet. While your presence is good, I think it may have overtaxed her system."

"I am not leaving," Tony said flatly.

Adina nodded, "I'll try and stabilize but she has to be kept as calm as possible. Stress, right now..."

"I understand," Tony nodded.

Tony spent the rest of the night holding her as she slept. Fear that she'd stop breathing in his arms and he wouldn't be aware had him drifting in and out of sleep. And thinking, knowing now completely how that five feet between them, their desks, had been a chasm he should have crossed years ago.

The one definitive time he should have manned up was Paris. They'd shared a bed and for a moment he thought Ziva had at least expected him to say something. But he never did, not that night, not until CIRay had stopped calling for months and then… Why? Guilt was the reason, guilt and fear that he'd ruin them. Stupid. Wasted time, he sighed.

When morning rolled around again she looked better but the episode had weakened her further. Tony put some comedy movies on and she spent a good chunk of the day watching with him or sleeping.

As evening descended again, Ziva was asleep and Tony had gone to eat something when he heard the knock on the front door. Tony told Adina and Mendel he'd answer it and when he opened the door he smiled.

Gibbs, McGee, Abby and Ducky stood there.

"Welcome to Israel, guys," he said with a sad smile and stepped aside to let them in.

The group filed inside and as soon as they were all in Abby threw her arms around Tony. Tony stood there for a moment then hugged her back and let his emotion go for a moment as he rested his head on her shoulder.

He soon regained his composure, released Abby and turned away to wipe his face. "Good flight, guys?" he managed to choke out.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked as he dropped his bag.

"She's had a bad day," Tony replied, "I'm sorry but I don't want you all to go in there at once. Stress is..."

"Anthony has a point," Ducky interjected, "stress can exacerbate her condition. I had an uncle-"

"Hello?" Adina and Mendel stepped from the kitchen and greeted the group.

"These are our friends, Gibbs, McGee, Abby and Ducky," Tony introduced, "guys this is Adina and Mendel, Ziva's caregivers."

"Good to meet you," Abby nodded as she wiped away her own tears.

"There is a free bedroom," Adina offered, "it has two beds if-"

"Yes," Tony interrupted, "they'll be staying here. We can figure out how to get you all settled."

"I want to see her," Gibbs stated.

McGee ignored Gibbs and gave Tony a brotherly hug, "You ok?"

"For now," Tony patted McGee on the arm.

"Adina, was it?" Ducky walked over to the nurse, "would you mind giving us all some privacy? We'll make sure Ziva is cared for in your absence but as her family we would like to settle a few things between us."

"Oh," Adina blanched at Ducky's request but looked to Mendel then back at Ducky, "Of course. Mendel and I will run some errands in town. Would a couple of hours suffice? I will have my cellular on in the event-"

"Yes, yes," Ducky nodded and smiled, "that should do nicely. And would you mind bringing some information on the local hotels or inns?"

Adina nodded, grabbed her purse from a sideboard and left the house with Mendel.

"I thought it might be better to hash things out us between us than have strangers lingering about," Ducky added after they'd left.

"Adina seems nice enough," Tony didn't care one way or the other, "I haven't spent much time with her. Just Ziva."

Gibbs started to move for the bedrooms when Tony stopped him, "Hang on, Gibbs. Like I said, she had a bad day. She," Tony swallowed, "she isn't strong right now. There've been a bunch of things I have wanted to say to her that I haven't because she can't hear them right now. I don't want you-"

"I'm not, Tony," Gibbs let out a long sigh, "I just need to see her. She's still," his voice broke, "one of my kids."

Tony nodded, swiped his hand across his face, "I'm a wreck."

"It's time we said it out loud isn't it?" Ducky started. "We have all known for a long time, Anthony and we need to hear it, we need to-"

"I love her," Tony didn't hesitate, looked at Ducky then at all of them in turn, "I am in love with Ziva David and have been for years. It _does_ feel good to say it out loud," he sighed.

"Yeah," McGee agreed, "we know. Just nice to hear you finally say it."

"Good to say it," Tony nodded then moved away from Gibbs, "Ziva has agreed to try."

"Try?" Gibbs looked to Tony.

"Yeah," Tony leaned back against the dining table, "try to get stronger with our help. So she can have that transplant."

"That's great news!" Abby exclaimed. "We can do it, we can help her. We'll figure this out."

"Tony," Gibbs glanced over to him, "can I see her now?"

"Yeah but..." Tony looked around the room, "I think we should keep it to Gibbs today, Gibbs only. See how it goes before we bombard her?"

McGee nodded, "Ok, Tony. Your call."

"I bought some vitamins," Abby announced, "And Ducky, we should sit down and figure out a plan," she looked hopeful as ever, ready to work.

"We should probably figure out who sleeps where, too?" McGee added.

Abby looked around and moved to the hall with the bedrooms then came back, "Three bedrooms one with two beds in it. Hmmm.. can we get that nurse to move out? I mean we can do anything for Ziva that nurse can, right?"

"I would say so," Ducky agreed, "that's why I asked her for hotels in the area. I'll take care of her moving out. Then McGee and I can share the room with two beds and Abby you can have her room, Tony I assume you are in with Ziva?"

"Yes," Tony nodded, "that's where I am staying."

"And Jethro-"

"I'll take the couch," Gibbs stated before he rounded back to Ziva's door.

Tony followed as the others went about poking around and stopped Gibbs at the door. "Easy, ok?"

Gibbs nodded.

Tony opened the door and led Gibbs in. Ziva had her eyes closed but she'd clearly taken the oxygen mask off. Gibbs sat next to her on the bed and stared.

Tony was about to wake her when Gibbs waved him away.

Ziva's eyes fluttered open and Tony saw her trying to focus on Gibbs. After several moments, the look on her face indicated she'd realized Gibbs was sitting there.

"Hey, Ziver," Gibbs started.

"Gibbs," she said weakly with a smile.

"When you're better," Gibbs grinned down at her, "you are going to get a head slap."

"I," she coughed, "look forward to it."

"I know why you did it," Gibbs continued as he rubbed the back of her hand, "It was a dumb move, something I would do."

"Then I do not feel so bad," she managed in a soft voice.

Gibbs bent down, kissed her cheek, her forehead and stayed with his forehead touching hers as his eyes closed; as he held her hand. Tony had never seen Gibbs this…this emotional. The sight nearly broke Tony in two.

He got it now. Tony had resented Gibbs, had thought he'd thrown Ziva away with the bathwater. But he hadn't. He simply put her in that private place in his heart where Shannon, Kelly, Franks, and the people he loved lived.

Gibbs had never been an easy man to understand but there was no mistaking what he saw with his own eyes now. Ziva meant as much to him as anyone had in his life and neither of them were prepared to lose her.

* * *

**I'd really like to know what you all thought of the Gibbs scene?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Gang! First let me thank you all for all the great reviews! HUGS! I know this is a difficult story to read but I'm glad it has touched so many of you. It just goes to show how much Ziva has been and still is truly loved. **

**Now clarification: The nutrient bag: I guess I wasn't clear enough - my bad! But the nutrient feeding bag is a once a day thing that last a few hours. When Tony returns home in the last chapter and disconnects Ziva from it, the bag is already empty and he just freed her up so he could take her outside. He didn't deprive her of nutrients :). **

**I'm happy you guys thought the Gibbs scene worked. I know we are all, lets say, upset with the character for seemingly wiping Ziva from existence! ::Cries:: but as I said to a friend yesterday, I am not necessarily being kind to Gibbs as much as I am to Ziva. I most definitely don't want to break Ziva's heart now in the story or really any time and Gibbs disregarding her would be heartbreaking to her. And the Gibbs character WE all fell in love with had a strong sense of team as family and Ziva was definitely a surrogate daughter. THAT Gibbs would never throw her away with the bathwater. And that is the Gibbs I remember and write about. This new Gibbs.. well you guys can probably be more creative than me as to what to do with him :)**

**Anyway, on to the chapter! And don't forget to feedback 'cause reading your comments makes my day!**

* * *

"I am still not sure," Adina said as she watched Mendel cart her suitcase through the front door. "I was hired to care for Ziva through this time. I do not think I should move out."

"It is for the best," Ducky told Adina, "We will be perfectly capable of caring for her through the night and you will return in the morning. We need this time with her, to know we all did everything possible to make these days happy for her."

"But she may need medical attention that none of you can provide," Adina insisted.

"You are merely a phone call away, my dear," Ducky smiled, "we promise to reach out if it is needed."

Before Tony could mention that Ducky was actually Dr. Mallard, Ducky had already handled the situation. He guessed Ducky didn't want Adina thinking he'd interfere with any medical prescriptions. He then watched Adina leave for the rest of the day to settle in at the local inn. It was only four miles away, where Mendel was also staying, and if indeed she was needed wouldn't be hard for her to return. But Tony didn't care about Adina, right now there was only one woman occupying his every thought...

Ziva was smiling and laughing on the couch with McGee as Abby and Gibbs moved furniture around them. They were rearranging the room so Ziva could stay where she was and the dining table would be in front of her. This way they could all share a meal together.

Ziva grinned broadly as McGee showed her pictures of Delilah and of that incident at the gamers fair they went to this past summer. Tony hated that picture of him in an elf hat. But it made Ziva laugh and that was a gorgeous sound.

It'd been two days since the gang arrived, Ducky and Abby spent the last two nights at the inn while Adina prepared to leave the house. It had taken a lot of convincing and Adina still had her reservations before she'd actually walked out the door. Tony couldn't blame her. Ziva could get under anyone's skin.

It was a full day before the entire team had actually visited with Ziva. After Gibbs it had been hard and when Ziva saw McGee she seemed to weaken, her emotions overwhelmed her. She'd held both their hands and commented on how it'd been the three of them for so long… McGee reminded her that she was no ordinary partner and they had hugged for a long time.

By the time Abby had visited and then Ducky briefly, Ziva had to sleep. Seeing them had drained her completely, to a point that scared Tony. But today, she was better; there was more color in her cheeks and her eyes danced. He could tell she was happy to have everyone around. Happy that she wasn't alone.

Everytime Tony thought about what she'd done; how'd she'd pushed him, all of them away he had to control his anger. No one in the world could infuriate him like Ziva David.

Abby had left to the hotel, Tony found out today, because she needed a place to cry after seeing Ziva. He overheard Abby tell McGee that she had trouble seeing Ziva, their tough Ziva, like this; as frail as glass but that she would do whatever it took to help get her better and that was all Tony wanted to hear.

"Hey, Probie," Tony moved up behind Tim and Ziva as they sat together like two teenagers gossiping on the couch, "I thought you were supposed to delete that picture?"

"He deleted it," Ziva said in a strained voice, "just like he deleted my," she coughed, "bikini pictures."

"I still have those," Tony announced proudly as he pulled Ziva's blanket up from behind her.

And McGee stayed suspiciously quiet.

"Of course you do," Ziva smirked.

"Ziva, my dear," Ducky came up to her, "I would very much like to examine you. May we retire to the bedroom? Tony, would you mind?"

"Oh," Ziva sighed, "Ducky, I have been poked, prodded and pinched so much these last few months...I would like to stay here with everyone...while-"

"Ziver," Gibbs stepped over crouched in front of her and touched her knee, "we have been talking about the plan to get you stronger so that transplant can happen. We need to get started and Ducky has to do his part." He took her hand, rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

"Me too," Abby added as she moved a chair.

"Ok," Ziva agreed, "but can we do it later? Tim," she started coughing and gasping and Tony sprang around the sofa to her, ready to pick her up and take her to the room with the Oxygen. But Ziva waved her hand and managed to regain her breath. "I am fine. And I want to see the rest of the pictures, please?"

"Very well," Ducky backed off, "but I am coming for you shortly, hear?"

Ziva smiled up at him, "Yes, doctor."

Ducky grinned then stepped away from her and indicated for both Gibbs and Tony to follow him into the bedroom, "help me out, gents."

Once in Ziva's room, Ducky glanced around. "Why is that oxygen tank stationary? Why didn't Adina or her doctors provide a mobile one? Ziva should be wearing a nasal cannula all the time not have to be brought in here only when she is in distress. The set up here is all wrong," he stated indignantly.

"Duck," Gibbs interjected, "you know, Ziva. She probably asked to have the least fuss made about her medical equipment. She may have rejected the nasal thing altogether."

"Possibly," Ducky shrugged, "but we will need to find the nearest hospital and make arrangements for a cannula and movable tank, among a few other things."

"We'll go first thing, the hospital is only a couple of miles away, I checked," Tony nodded, "And I want her to have the best." He glanced at the door then back at them, "Ducky, do you think it's possible? Can we help her," he took a steadying breath, "get strong enough?"

"We'll try, my boy, we'll try," Ducky patted Tony on the arm, "The first step is getting the right equipment and since she is managing to tolerate a bit of food, getting more into her. She needs-"

Tony jumped as he heard a crash of glass then he heard Abby practically yelling, "Oh God, Ziva, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Ducky!"

He rushed out with Gibbs and Ducky in tow. Tony was first to her, Tim stood and moved aside as Ducky came to see her.

"Guys, it is nothing," Ziva assured, "just as small cut on my hand from the glass."

"I bumped the table and a glass broke and it was like the magic bullet! It jumped up and cut Ziva, Oh I am so sorry," Abby said as she held a napkin to Ziva's cut while crouched in front of her.

"Let me see," Ducky took her hand and moved the napkin to one side before quickly replacing it. "It is a small cut, nothing to worry about. But I think it is a sign and we should get you into the bedroom for that examination."

Ziva sighed but agreed.

Ducky rose and nodded to Tony. Tony noticed an odd look on his face as he brought Ziva up into his arms. Her head came to rest on his shoulder and he heard how labored her breathing had become. He moved a little faster than he might have to the bedroom.

Tony set her down on the bed and grabbed the oxygen mask, putting it on her before he removed the slippers he'd put on her earlier. He then propped her up in a sitting position against the pillows and looked to Ducky as he held her hand.

"Just close the door, Tony," Ducky instructed, "I might be awhile."

"Shouldn't I stay?" Tony asked squeezing her hand as he did.

Ziva looked up at him and gestured for him to come close, when he did she removed the mask and kissed him. She smiled tenderly, "I will be all right in Ducky's hands, Tony," she whispered before she gently returned his hand squeeze and dropped her hand away.

Tony smiled and agreed then left Ziva and Ducky alone, closing the door behind him. He rolled his shoulders, unable to get a niggling feeling off his back.

"I'm really sorry, Tony," Abby repeated.

"Don't worry about it, Abs, she seems, OK," Tony answered. "How's dinner coming?"

"Homemade Chicken soup from Grandma Scuito's recipe," Abby grinned, "it's ready and shimmering on low waiting to be served.

"And it's not bad," Gibbs came into the room wiping his mouth. "She needed a taste tester," he shrugged.

"Thanks, Abs," Tony shot her a half grin, "She only got a little sick when I started feeding her then she adjusted quickly to having the broth. I think it's helping."

"That's a good sign, Tony," Abby said.

Tony sat on the couch as Tim finished sweeping away the last of the glass.

"You ok, Tony?" Gibbs asked as he pulled a dining chair to sit on near him.

"No," Tony answered honestly and Tim and Abby returned and took their own chairs near him. "I am so angry with her for lying. For taking away all this time from me and now what? I've been here six lousy days and I feel each day she is slipping away. I want to fight as hard as I have ever fought for anything but I can't fight inside her, I can't beat that heart for her and I want to."

"We all want to," Gibbs said, "I don't," he took a breath, "I don't want to lose another daughter."

Tony looked over at Gibbs, as did Abby and McGee. They'd never heard him admit anything so personal.

"It was bad enough," Gibbs continued, "when I couldn't talk her into coming home to us last year." Gibbs gritted his teeth then added, "I told her you loved her, Tony and she said you'd be better off without her. I almost threw the phone across the room. I screamed at her and told her to get her ass back home but she just said goodbye," he wiped his hand over his face.

"You did that?" Tony asked shocked.

Gibbs nodded.

"I screamed at her too," McGee offered, "I caught her replying to my text and called her right then. When she answered I asked her why?" Tim broke, his voice was unsteady as a few tears fell, "she said she'd already caused too much trouble."

"What?" Abby touched Tim's arm, "You didn't tell me that. What trouble?"

McGee swallowed took a moment to look up, "I thought she was sorry for what happened with the investigation against Gibbs with Parsons. I tried to tell her that it could have happened to any of us but she hung up and the next day her phone was disconnected."

"She's always been stubborn," Abby stated.

"If there was a stubborn contest; which one of us would win?" Gibbs asked.

Tony, McGee and Abby looked at him dumbfounded for a long moment then they laughed. It broke the tension. Gibbs stood and knocked on the table, "we have work to do. Let's get to it."

They all managed to stand and finished arranging the table for dinner. This wasn't something they could run down, investigate, use major mass spec on or create some computer hacking thing to solve. The only thing they could do now was fight with her and _Damnit_ they were going to do just that.

Tony craned his head to look at the hall that lead to Ziva's door. Ducky seemed to be taking quite a long time but just as Tony was debating going in and checking on her for himself, Ducky emerged from the bedroom, closed the door behind him and walked over to the center of the living room. A glower look crossed the good doctor's face and it unsettled Tony.

Tony noticed he held the cloth napkin Abby had used to put pressure on Ziva's cut and then Ducky gestured for everyone to join him as he came to stand by the dining table.

"How far is the hospital from here? Does anyone know?" Ducky asked pointedly.

Tony tensed, was ready to go grab Ziva, "What happened?" he demanded. "Is she?"

Ducky grabbed Tony's arm, "she is...stable for the moment, Anthony."

"Stable?" Tony repeated, "what do you mean? Is there some sort of imminent…problem?"

"I want to get her to the hospital but I need to know if they have a dialysis machine first. Yes, yes, dialysis should help. I have heard it used in situations like this before," Ducky clenched his jaw, ran his hand through his hair.

"Dialysis?" McGee questioned, Tony heard the incredulity in his voice, "Are her kidneys failing?"

Tony looked between Ducky and McGee, _no_, he thought, _she can't handle anything else_. _She can't. _Oh God, was he going to lose her? Was he really going to lose her? Were these days he needed, needed to help her fight, going to be cut short? His entire body tensed as his heart started racing.

"We need to take her in under a different name," Ducky paced a few steps, clearly trying to figure everything out, "perhaps a disguise."

Tony looked over to him, perplexed and about to lose his control when he saw Gibbs stepped up to Ducky.

"Duck," Gibbs tapped his shoulder, "what's going on?"

"I have seen a lot, Jethro," Ducky began, his voice low, hard, "a lot of horrendous, vile things in my time as an ME. The capacity humans have to do harm to each other seems boundless when you see the state of the bodies I have seen. The evil..." His jaw shook as he fisted his hands, "nothing. _**Nothing!**_" his sudden rage, startled them all. "Compares to what has been done to our...OUR Ziva," he emphasized his point by pointing at himself.

Tony stepped into Ducky, "What the hell are you saying?" he demanded, his control shaky, teetering on the edge.

Ducky closed his hand around Tony's arm, "You have to bag and tag every damn medical bottle in there. I," he squeezed Tony's arm, seemingly just as much to steady himself as it was to steady Tony, "she is being poisoned," he finally managed.

"Ducky?!" Abby jumped, touched Ducky's other arm.

Tony stared at Ducky, trying to comprehend what he was hearing.

Ducky handed Abby the napkin and she peered at him before opening it to see the blood on it. The blood was brown in color. "Oh my God," she muttered.

"We need to get her on dialysis right away," Ducky insisted, "we need to clear the toxins from her body and I need additional medications to counteract what has been given to her. Her heart is strong!" The indignation in his voice unmistakable. "There likely never was a virus," he bit.

"How is this possible?" McGee shook his head. "Who would do this to her? How could anyone…"

"Mossad?" Gibbs supposed but the anger in his voice clear, "You would need a hell of conspiracy to pull something like this off with a hospital. Something along the scale that Mossad can do."

"Why would they want her dead?" Abby asked.

Tony pulled out of Ducky's grasp, he didn't want to hear anymore. He rushed to the bedroom, he needed to see her.

As he opened the door, he found her sitting up, mask on and reaching for the water on the nightstand with trouble.

Tony moved to her, took the glass as she pulled down her mask and helped her drink. Once he'd put the glass back on the nightstand, he kissed her, her lips, her forehead, then without another word stood and grabbed her slippers, put them on her.

"Tony?" Ziva grinned, "time for dinner?"

"Actually, Ziva," Tony lifted her up into his arms, "we're going on a road trip."

"Huh?"

"Trust me, ok?" Tony asked.

"Always," she answered.

* * *

**Evil plot! I know! Tell me about it!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Moment, Anthony," Ducky requested as he entered the room, his demeanor soft and kindhearted. A complete change from a few moments ago, "let me swap out the catheter bag first." He smiled at Ziva and patted her leg, clearly not wanting to alarm her.

Tony took a breath then shot Ducky a quick nod. He set Ziva back down on the bed gently, tenderly; he held her just a moment longer than he normally might. He tried to cover up his need to hold her, his fear and anger and just fixed the pillow under her head.

He didn't want her to figure them out right now but relief, rage and the need to fight for her warred inside of him. Someone had made her believe she was dying and it caused her to isolate herself from them from _him_.

First he needed her well, strong. Then he needed to see that someone pay. He clenched his jaw, tried to rein in his emotions before she saw them.

Ziva peered up at Tony causing him to blink. He saw how she studied him; she knew him too well, "What is wrong, Tony? You are...anxious," she said as she touched his face.

Tony crouched next to the bed, his hand over hers on his cheek, as Ducky fiddled with the bag, "We just had an idea and I'm anxious to see it through, Ziva. No fair asking because we're not sure it can be done tonight, but we're going to try." He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand before he let it go. He then brushed a few wild strands off her forehead.

Ziva reached up with her left hand, the one that she still had pretty good range of motion with, and set it on his shoulder. Tony smiled down at her, kissed her cheek then her lips before he stepped back. If he stayed in front of her a moment longer she would figure something out he wasn't, none of them were, ready for her to questioned them on.

"I'll be right back," Tony said as he left Ziva and Ducky alone in the bedroom. He walked into the living room, saw Abby rushing out of the kitchen with a thermos, her pigtails flopping in her wake.

"Bringing soup," Abby announced. "Can't be too early to feed her!"

Tony was wobbly, he had to brace himself on the back of a dining chair. His head pounded as he gripped the chair, his heart matched the relentless beat.

Part of him wanted to hurl the chair across the room, smash this place to dust; as the other part wanted to return to Ziva and never let go. Gibbs crossed to him and Tony looked him in the eye, "She is too weak to know yet," Tony shook his head, shot Gibbs a hard look, "I want to kill somebody. No wait, I need to kill somebody. They made Ziva," He pointed to the bedroom, his voice raised an octave, "our tougher than a hellcat, Ziva," he clenched his jaw, "believe she was withering away to nothing. How did they do this? Who? Because I intend to put a bullet in their brain."

"We're going to figure this all out, DiNozzo," Gibbs promised, "And when we do, we're going to take care of it."

Tony turned as McGee entered the room from his bedroom with camera and evidence bags in hand.

"I brought my gear just in case," Tim stated almost in a fog. "In case of what I don't really know but I was going to be ready for anything," he said shakily, took a moment to take a steadying breath. "I want to be mad, and don't get me wrong, I want to send whoever did this to hell...but...but this means that she," he pointed to Ziva's bedroom," could _recover,_ she could be completely fine again. After we thought...God, Tony-"

"I know," Tony took in his own steadying breath before glancing back at Gibbs, his eyes narrowed before he said in no uncertain terms, "Gibbs, I'm marrying her the moment I can and if she wants to work at NCIS-"

"Tony," Gibbs stepped up to Tony who stood his ground, "you better marry her. And when she comes back to work, our team will be whole again," Gibbs paused, looked pensive then regained his composure. "We should get ready."

"What was that about, boss?" McGee asked as they all stared at Gibbs.

Tony knew normally Gibbs would say nothing and move forward but this time, to his surprise, Gibbs turned back to them and said, "Ziva said we were whole again when Ducky returned after his heart attack. Just reminded myself of that is all."

"Ten minutes ago," Abby stepped forward, "we all thought we were going to lose her. We've lost her before, we lost her last year but this...this wasn't even the same as losing her to a secret mission or anything. Ziva couldn't fight it, couldn't use her incredible strength because it had been sapped. We couldn't...what did Tony say? Couldn't help her heart beat. She's been alone all this time...when this is over and she is well we really need to sit her down and give her a good talking to!"

McGee nodded, "I'm going to stay behind," he said, "I'm going to photograph everything and bag a pill from each bottle."

Ducky emerged from Ziva's room, "take a sample of the feeding solution too, Tim, will you?"

McGee nodded.

"She's ready," Ducky stated as he slipped on his jacket. "You said the hospital was only a few miles?"

"Yeah," Tony answered, went to the bookcase and took out a map he'd taken from the market that actually had advertisements for local eateries. He shoved it at Tim and pointed to the blue star on the map, "That's it."

"Got it," Tim took the paper, "when I finish here I'll join you guys at the hospital."

"What if they don't have a dialysis machine?" Abby asked, concern lacing her tone.

"Then we'll find one tomorrow," Ducky stated.

"Let me get her; Gibbs you driving?" Tony asked as he picked up his rental's keys.

Gibbs nodded and Tony tossed him the keys before he went for Ziva.

As Tony rounded the corner and entered the bedroom he saw her lying flat on the bed wearing the oxygen mask. She faced him and he caught the small smile behind the mask she gave him the moment he entered. A smile that'd always captivated him, a smile he loved but right now she looked small, weak and the sight sent a brand new surge of anger coursing through him. But he had to control it, himself. She couldn't know yet - she couldn't handle finding out that she'd been fooled this way.

"Tony," Ziva took off the oxygen mask, "this is all very strange."

Tony bent over her, kissed her forehead then turned off the oxygen. He crouched down by the side of the bed, Ziva had trouble turning to face him so he cradled her head and helped her; tried to keep his emotions bottled as he realized this was done _to _her. This was an assassination attempt. She should never have become this frail, this weak. Someone took his strong, gorgeous Ziva and attacked her in the most low, sickening manner; it was something he could hardly conceive of and like Ducky, he'd seen so much. It hadn't been a fair fight because in a fair fight she would have ended them.

He leaned forward, moved over her and kissed her lips softly, for a long moment, caressed her cheek with his. Anger at himself, at her, at everything was undercut by how much he simply loved her.

"Tony?"

He somehow managed to pull away from her, see the confusion in her eyes before he carefully lifted her into his arms the catheter bag under a fluffy white throw on her stomach.

"We're a strange bunch," he winked at her.

Tony carried her to the car's backseat and was glad he opted for the four door instead of the two. Ducky sat in the back with them as Gibbs drove and Abby road shotgun.

Tony kept Ziva in his lap and as they headed to the hospital Ziva glanced out the window, looking up. She blinked several times and leaned up to look out the back window.

"Oh," she mumbled.

"What?" Tony nudged her and glanced out to see a bright light shooting across the sky.

"Brace yourselves…just in case," Ziva said in short gasps as her hand came up Tony's neck and rested on the back of his head in a protective gesture.

Abby turned in her seat to look at them, "What do you mean?"

A moment later they heard and saw an explosion in the night sky.

"What the hell?" Tony startled and held her a bit tighter.

"That was the iron," Ziva coughed into Tony's shoulder, "dome intercepting a Hamas missile."

"I thought they were only targeting Tel-Aviv now," Gibbs commented as he drove.

"They mainly target Tel-Aviv," Ziva replied as she tried to hold onto Tony, "but they target these outlying areas too. Mossad, Shin bet, among other officials have residences in these areas. They," Ziva turned her head into Tony's shoulder again and coughed, "hope they get lucky."

"Sweetheart," Tony rubbed her back," it's ok we got it."

"Careful," Ziva warned, "the dome is good but not perfect. Missiles get through."

"We're going to be fine, Ziver," Gibbs said as he pulled up to the hospital's main entrance.

"Abby," Ducky said as he put his hand on the door handle, "come with me. Let's get everything arranged before we bring Ziva in."

"Sounds good," Abby replied before hoping out of the car.

"We'll be back for you as soon as we can," Ducky said then exited.

"You really should not," Ziva gasped and Tony helped her lean forward until she caught her breath, "be here!"

"Stop that," Tony ordered.

"You think I want any of you injured because you are babysitting me?" Ziva challenged, her eyes moving between him and Gibbs.

"Ziver," Gibbs turned in his seat to face them, "You are in enough trouble with us. If you think we're going to go home and leave you here-"

"Maybe we could all go home?" Ziva suggested, softly. "I mean, this, well...my secret is out of the purse," she ended on a cough.

Tony let out a breath, patted her back until he knew she was breathing evenly, "I'd take you home in a flash if I could. You can't travel very well right now, ninja. So let's just table that discussion for the moment, ok?"

Ziva sighed and nodded.

They looked out the car window as another missile was taken out by the iron dome.

"I'm afraid for you..."Ziva slurred slightly as she rested her forehead against Tony's.

"Ziva?" Tony lifted her head further, "what do you feel?"

"Headache," Ziva closed her eyes, "it will pass."

Gibbs jumped out of the car and went around to open the door for Tony. He took Ziva from Tony for a moment as Tony exited the car then Tony retook hold of her. As they entered the hospital a nurse rushed over and called for a gurney, immediately.

The nurse started to speak to them in Hebrew and as Gibbs tried to explain they didn't speak Hebrew Abby appeared with an orderly. The orderly clearly told the nurse he was to take charge of Ziva as Ziva was placed on a gurney.

"She started slurring her words," Tony couldn't keep the pain out of his voice, "where's Ducky?"

"We spoke with a doctor," Abby started, "they have the machine and that area is closed now. Ducky worked some magic and the doctor is allowing us to take her in." She stepped over to Tony and Gibbs and whispered, "And right now she is Ziva Scuito, my half sister...remember that."

Tony nodded then rushed up to walk by Ziva. They entered an elevator, exited on the fifth floor then walked down a maze of corridors before they found some strange doctor and Ducky talking in the outer area of what appeared to be the dialysis suite. The lights in the inner area were still off.

"Ah, here you are," Ducky turned, "this is Doctor Cohen. He has graciously agreed to allow my treatment requests for Ziva."

"I understand," he said in perfect English, "she has been exposed to some toxins? The dialysis will help clean her blood but without knowing the exact compounds further treatment will be difficult."

"Dr. Cohen here is a graduate of NYU med," Ducky offered, "we know some of the same professors."

"It is truly a small world," Dr. Cohen stated, "I studied one of Dr. Mallard's more unique autopsy reports my final year. I remember because it was a horrendous death, they embalmed the man while he was still alive." Cohen shuddered.

"I remember that case," Tony nodded as he held Ziva's hand.

"Let me take a look?" Cohen approached Ziva and startled slightly at her state. "Has this exposure been prolonged?"

"I believe at least two months, possibly longer," Ducky confirmed, "in varying degree."

Cohen pulled up her nightgown to examine her legs and Ziva turned uncomfortably, "I just want to see how your muscles are fairing, Ziva," he said in a kind voice.

"Not well," she rasped. "I have not...stood in more than a month."

"Ok," Cohen smiled at her, "Let's get you in for treatment."

"Tony," Ziva looked to him, "I do not understand?"

Tony nodded to the orderly who pushed Ziva into the treatment room as he followed.

Tony turned and saw Ducky, the others talking with the doctor but wanted to keep Ziva away from the details and went with her and the orderly.

The lights came on in the treatment room as the orderly pushed the gurney near one of the reclining chairs set next to the dialysis machine.

"She'll have to sit in a chair," he stated, "will that be all right?"

Tony nodded and gestured to the orderly that he'd move her. A moment later he scooped her up and set her down in the chair with the orderly's help.

The orderly then left to get some supplies Cohen wanted.

"Tony," Ziva took his hand, "I do not understand? Are," she coughed and took several moments to catch her breath again, "are my kidney's not working?" she finally managed in a strangled tone.

Tony pulled a chair next to her but wasn't sure what to tell her. "Ducky thinks this will help and I want to try anything that can help."

"If my kidneys are failing than what use is it..." Ziva shook her head slightly, sounded defeated. She used what strength she had left and pulled her hand out of his, "I do not want this...Tony, please, just...just let me go."

"Ziva," Tony barked, commanded her attention, "it's not your kidneys," he assured. "It's just something we are trying."

"Tony, I do not know-" She turned her head away from him and clearly wanted to stand.

Tony leaned over her, "Ziva," he whispered, "trust me, remember?"

Ziva calmed, nodded, "All right. I am sorry...I just..." Ziva nodded and he saw that she was exhausted.

"I know," Tony held her hand, "let us worry about it, ok?"

Ziva gave him a small nod then looked over as Ducky, Dr. Cohen approached and Gibbs and Abby entered the room.

Dr. Cohen pulled a stool over and inserted a butterfly needle into Ziva's arm, near the IV line. Seemingly satisfied, he inserted a tube into the line and drew blood into several tubes.

Once Cohen finished with the blood draw he place a nasal cannula on Ziva for oxygen.

"The oxygen should help you, Ziva," Cohen stated, "now I'm going to add the dialysis solution and to do that I'll need to start a yet another line but this time I am going to make a small incision in your thigh to get to the artery there. Ok?"

Ziva glanced at Tony then nodded. Everyone stepped out except Ducky and Tony while Cohen inserted the line into her thigh.

After Cohen inserting the new line into her thigh and cleaning her up, he finished setting up the dialysis. He then turned the machine on and in moments Tony saw the solution followed by her blood pump through the machine.

Ziva winced as the machine started and squeezed Tony's hand.

"What the hell? I thought you said it wouldn't hurt," he glanced at Ducky.

"Tony," Ducky patted him on the shoulder, "It normally isn't painful but her muscles have atrophied and the movement of her blood is causing some discomfort, she will adjust."

"It is fine, Tony," Ziva stated.

She took Tony's hand and he slowly sat back down with her. Tony held her as she was clearly suffering pain from the procedure. Tony worried it would be too much but Ducky explained that they had limited time and had to do what they could now. He also explained that they'd give her a blood transfusion once the dialysis finished cleaning what toxins it could from her system; since they didn't have a tox screen complete at the moment this was their best bet and most immediate treatment possibility. It was aggressive but right now, Ducky wanted aggressive treatment.

As Ducky said, she did adjust to the treatment and after hours of dialysis, Ziva was given blood followed by an IV with blue-ish liquid. Ducky explained that the IV contained Methylene blue which would help restore the oxygen levels her blood could carry. Until the tox screen was complete they could not be certain it was nitrate poisoning but both he and Cohen agreed it was the likely suspect.

Ziva slept on and off and the night had surely taken its toll on her compromised system. Around 5am they left the hospital and finally returned to the house with Ziva. Tony, paranoid that Adina or Mendel were lurking about but the house, was thankful they found the house empty when they returned. McGee had opted to stay at the hospital with Abby as she charmed the lab techs onsite to allow her to observe their process.

Ducky had told Tony privately that he'd explained to Cohen that this was a sensitive issue with Ziva and her family and that they needed proof she was purposely being made sick before he, as her fiancée, could take legal custody of her. Tony complimented Ducky for his fast thinking and said if there was foul play family was likely involved. Ducky then reminded Tony that Ziva always said he thought it was the wife not the whole family. Tony smirked at that.

As they arrived back at the house, the sun nipping at the horizon, Tony took Ziva to bed where she promptly closed her eyes as he hung her catheter bag on the hook at the end of the bed and covered her with the blanket. He lifted her head slightly and slipped the oxygen mask over her before turning on the tank.

Tony then padded out to the bathroom, washed up and then made his way to the kitchen for water. He saw that Gibbs was playing watch dog and nodded.

"We need to keep it cool when they get here," Tony commented through gritted teeth.

"Yeah," Gibbs agreed. "No pulling guns for now. We'll run interference."

Tony nodded, "Get some sleep," he said to Gibbs.

"Later," Gibbs dismissed, "just keep her close."

"Plan on it," Tony replied as he left Gibbs and headed into the bedroom.

He kicked off his shoes and peeled off his clothes until he was just in his boxers. As he slipped into bed with Ziva he saw her turn her head and stare at him.

"I think ninjas are supposed to be asleep already, no?" Tony grinned over at her.

Ziva took off the oxygen mask with some effort and moved closer to him. Tony wrapped his arms around her and pulled her almost completely on top of his chest. That was when she closed her eyes again and he could feel her even breathing, she'd fallen asleep.

For the first time in more than a year Tony would fall asleep with her in his arms and have hope.

* * *

**Guys, I am blown away by the feedback, thank you! **

**And to Acrwdof1: Thank you very much for the compliment. The type of story you describe is an extremely delicate and difficult tale to tell. It would be a challenge to work with. **

**Bnlove: I adored the "Oh Snap, Plot twist!" LOL. Loved it!**

**McGeekle: It's great when people underestimate the team!**

**Jde: thank you for recognizing the spirit of the team that was lost July 10, 2013!**

**For everybody who got taken by the twist; that makes me really happy! LOL. It was a delicate balance as to when to reveal. And I love your theories!**

**Again, thank you all so much! This is what makes it so fun for me to write! Taking you all on a ride with me :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Tony_," he heard a voice in the distance, calling him causing him to instinctually tightened his hold of Ziva. He brought her small body into his further, took comfort in the feel of her skin next to his, the brush of her hair against his face. Her scent enveloped him, his leg snaked between hers and he knew he did not want to be anywhere else.

But in the recess of his mind he also knew someone was trying to wake him up, to pull him from this beautiful place and drag him into some harsh reality. He felt a tug on his arm as whoever it was tried to pull Ziva, his Ziva from his embrace…then all at once, in one reactive move, he startled awake, immediately glanced down at the sleeping woman in his arms before staring up, "What?" he demanded.

Adina stood over them still trying to break Ziva free of his hold. Her hands pushed on his arms, pulled on Ziva's.

"What do you want?" Tony snapped and did not release Ziva, "Get away from us," he ground out.

"Tony," Adina stood straighter, her face pained, "she is swollen. I need to check her!"

Tony shook his head, sat up slightly as he blinked several times to focus and took a good look at Ziva. She slept through the whole interchange with Adina and Adina had been right, she was swollen. Her face was fuller, in fact her entire body was fuller.

"This is not a good sign, Tony," Adina shook her head as she pulled a pillow under Ziva's back. She took Ziva's wrist and felt the pulse, Adina's face showing concern as she gazed up into his eyes, "you may need to prepare yourself," she said in a strained voice.

Tony wanted to scream at her to get out, to stay away from Ziva but he realized he couldn't. He had to temper his reactions. _Where was Gibbs? Ducky?_

"The swelling could indicate severe heart failure," Adina continued as she looked closely at Ziva's face "Perhaps you should step out a moment, Tony? Allow me to-"

"I'm not going anywhere," Tony sat up fully, kept Ziva close. "What is that Adina?" he pointed at a syringe she pulled from her pocket.

"Medication to treat just this kind of thing," Adina hurriedly pulled out Ziva's arm as Ziva started to stir, let out a sigh.

Tony reached over Ziva and yanked the syringe from Adina's hand, "No," he barked before breaking the needle on the nightstand. "The swelling is from last night. Do not give her anything."

"What? Tony, this will help...she needs to be treated!" Adina insisted as he noticed the shocked expression on her face.

"We were all up late, talking and eating," Tony smoothed the hair from Ziva's face, then ran a hand through his own, as he tried to think of an excuse, "Ziva ate with us and some swelling appeared. She's fine. We stayed up very late to make sure the swelling wasn't affecting her but this has happened before. It was likely a mild allergic reaction. I know her better, remember?"

"This does not seem mild, Tony," Adina stared, felt Ziva's forehead. "I need to take her vitals, make sure-"

"She's underweight," Tony clenched his jaw as he interrupted her, "any swelling would seem more than it is. I've seen this happen to her before, it's normal," he lied. "There is no need to worry, Adina."

"Mmm," Ziva groaned, "Why so much…talking?"

"Are you all right, Ziva?" Adina asked. "Why was it so difficult to wake her?" she challenged Tony.

"Sleepy," Ziva responded as she turned into Tony, "I am fine," she muttered. "You may go, Adina. I want to sleep with Tony."

"She doesn't react fast, Adina," Tony reminded as he cradled her in his arms, "all the drugs make her listless."

Adina nodded, stepped back and took a long breath. "Good. I am glad you are keeping to her medication routine. I will go out and get some allergy medication," Adina stated as she pulled back her dark hair over one shoulder. "I should be back shortly. Call me immediately if she appears to be in distress and remember to give her her afternoon meds. It is important for her to stick to this routine."

"She has been. I gave her her morning pills a short while ago," Tony lied again, "we're tired. Close the door, would you?"

Adina offered a small smile and nod before she left the room, closing the door as asked.

"Are you all right, Ziva?" Tony rubbed her swollen cheek, "I'll get Ducky," he said before he started to move."

"Tony," Ziva whispered, "I feel OK. Don't worry."

"I always worry," he whispered back.

"You lied to Adina," Ziva opened her eyes and stared at Tony.

"She doesn't have to know what we're doing with Ducky," Tony glanced down at her, "just like she doesn't have to know you aren't taking her pills anymore."

Ziva nodded, clearly too tired to argue. Her eyes seem to close on their own and soon she was sleeping again. Tony wanted to join her in sleep but his curiosity about what was going on in this house got the better of him.

He rose from bed, made sure Ziva was covered then slipped his pants on over his boxers, stepped into his slippers and put on the shirt he wore last night before he went to the door. He heard Gibbs' voice as he eased the bedroom door open.

"What the hell were you doing in their room?" Gibbs demanded.

"I need to check on my charge," Adina defended herself.

Tony glanced back at Ziva but she was still sleeping.

"I clearly told you to leave them alone," Gibbs ordered then took a breath, "don't you understand? If she doesn't have much time left than she needs to spend it with Tony, with us," his voice cracked.

Tony gave him credit, that was a heck of an acting job for Gibbs; normally he'd just headlock the person and throw them into interrogation.

"I do understand," Adina responded, "but you want her to stay alive as long as possible, yes?"

"Of course we do but..." Gibbs paused, "but what is better? A few more days where she is drugged up or crying or a little less time but happy and with her family?"

"I see what you mean," Adina seemed to acquiesce. "All right. I will be heading out for some medication for her. Do you need anything?"

"No," Gibbs answered, "thank you. Take your time. Everyone is tired today."

A short while later Tony heard the front door open and close and assumed Adina had left. He stepped out from the hall and found Gibbs in the living room; the look on his face telling him that Adina was lucky she made it out of the room alive.

"Mendel left with Adina. Is Ziva okay?" were the first words out of Gibbs mouth as he noticed Tony.

"She is swollen and sleeping right now," Tony responded as he looked around the room, "where's Ducky?"

"Out back talking to Dr. Cohen on his cell," Gibbs went to the back door and opened it. Gestured for Ducky to come in. "Abby called a little while ago. She and McGee should be here any minute."

Tony nodded and went for the coffee Gibbs had placed on the dining table. He poured himself a cup, added his milk and sugar and took a drink hoping the caffeine would help clear his head. He'd only had about four hours of sleep.

"If Mossad is behind this," Tony rubbed his face, turned back to Gibbs."What's their motive? Orli helped me look for Ziva last year but when she determined Ziva wasn't in immediate danger she left the search completely to me. Not to mention, Mossad could have done this a lot faster."

"I don't know, DiNozzo," Gibbs seemed frustrated, "I agree that it doesn't make much sense but who else has the kind of resources it would take to pull something this elaborate off?"

"Morning, Anthony," Ducky greeted as he entered through the back door, "how is Ziva?"

"Swollen," Tony responded. "Do we need to take her back to the hospital? Adina came into the room and was about to give Ziva an injection...said something about a sign of heart failure? But Ziva seemed fine except for the swelling. She woke up and talked to me-"

Ducky rushed into Ziva's room and both Tony and Gibbs followed closely. He took a look at her but didn't wake her. "She's OK," Ducky whispered to Tony's relief before gesturing for them all to leave the room. "Adina didn't actually inject her did she?"

"No," Tony shook his head, cursed himself for not getting Ducky immediately. "I took the syringe and broke it. I have it on the nightstand."

Gibbs nodded.

"Swelling associated with heart failure does not reach the face," Ducky continued as Tony let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Her swelling is from the dialysis solution we pumped into her last night. In a way it is a good sign. I'll give her a diuretic and we have to make sure she drinks water today; that should reduce the swelling. The good thing is that she will gain some weight. It'll be water weight but any weight on her right now is good."

"Hello?" Abby said as she entered the house, McGee behind her, "Good, you're all here."

McGee entered with a bag of food he set on the table before he turned to everyone. Abby asked if they were alone and Gibbs explained that Adina and Mendel had gone for medications which only inflamed Abby's temper.

"Some of the medication Ziva was on was the proper medication for a heart patient," Abby started, anger and fight rising in her, "thing is she isn't really a heart patient!"

McGee touched Abby's arm and it seem to calm her.

"The medication simply gave her the symptoms or made her sleep," Abby continued. "The problem came in one particular medication. It had sodium nitrate hidden inside. A daily dose of sodium nitrate would mimic the symptoms of heart failure; give her shortness of breath, among others things and cause her blood to lose its ability to carry oxygen correctly. But sodium nitrate doesn't stay in the bloodstream long so they needed to give her a small daily dose or a dose every other day. They were keeping her sick. Over time, as they increased her dosage her blood kept losing oxygen which is why when she was cut it was brown in color." Abby ground her teeth, "they were close to killing her."

"Adina had to know," Ducky offered, "she would have had to monitor the dosages and administer just enough to keep her alive this long. There is no conceivable way Ziva's doctors in Tel-Aviv did not know." Ducky's own anger on the surface. He seemed disgusted with just about everything at the moment.

"What now?" McGee asked. "Do we just take Ziva home and damn them all? Or do we investigate and try and uncover whether or not Orli is behind Ziva's assassination attempt?"

"Thereby taking down the director of Mossad as Israel is involved in military action?" Tony added before he paced for a few steps, "I want whoever did this to Ziva to pay but...it has to be done carefully. And we have to do it here; I don't want whatever this is to follow Ziva back to DC."

"I agree," Gibbs stated. "We trace all of Ziva's doctors quietly. We map out how this was done and by whom."

"It couldn't have been the only time it was done by this group," Ducky interjected, "the conspiracy needed to pull this off is very specific. The way they encased Ziva in this medical web is too premeditated. They have a system - find out who else they used it on."

"I need to keep Adina away from Ziva but how do we do that without tipping our hand?" Tony drained what remained of his coffee and glanced back at the bedroom door.

"We should simply insist she take a few days off," Ducky said. "She has been accommodating for the most part and if this is as well oiled a conspiracy as I believe it to be ... she would have dealt with other families who wanted private time with their dying relative."

Gibbs nodded, "She'll know to keep her distance when we ask so not to make us suspicious. She must know we're US Federal Agents but I don't think she realizes Ducky is a doctor."

"No," Ducky agreed, "she would have killed Ziva within moments of my arrival if she did."

That last comment sent a shiver up Tony's spine. He'd dealt with alot of killers but never this...not this personal. "If you guys don't mind; I'm going to stay in there with Ziva."

"Hey Tony," McGee called out as Tony started to turn. He reached into the bag he'd brought and handed Tony a takeout container with scrambled eggs and sausage then tossed him a juice bottle. "Eat something and if Ziva wakes up feed her," he grinned.

Tony tilted his head in thanks and left for the bedroom.

He set the food down on the nightstand next to the broken needle. He snatched it up with a tissue, headed out and handed it to McGee quickly before returning to the bedroom. Tony took a few bites of the food and had a couple of swallows of the juice before he stripped down again and slipped back into bed with Ziva.

Tony pulled her into his chest and he felt her curl into him as his arms wrapped around her. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Stay with me always, Ziva. I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

"When was it, Tony?" Ziva inquired as she glanced up at him. Her beautiful face shaded by the oversized umbrella overhead as a soft breeze caused her hair to flutter along her cheek.

Tony tapped his chin, glanced sideways at her as he contemplated his answer. There was no need to rush. He was enjoying the day with her too much, enjoying this grove setting now, now that she was truly his, had admitted as much and could not take it back! He didn't have to fear her rejection or any demons this land might dredge up in her. No, now instead of the sweet scent of orange in the air conjuring up memories of the day she buried that damn _I Will_ list; it comforted because he could hold her close, could banish the thought of heart failure and just concentrate on getting her well.

McGee had been right. The love they felt - he felt for Ziva tempered the hate he had for those that did this to her. It didn't completely stop him from wanting to rip out a few throats but it put his priorities in order. And holding her was the number one priority. No other experience, no other woman he'd ever met or will ever meet could come close to matching the connection he had with Ziva. The love he had for her was simply complete. Once he'd admitted it to himself, out loud it had been over; a foregone conclusion that the stamp Ziva left on his heart was permanent and nothing and no one could ever remove it.

Abby and McGee had done what Abby and McGee do and made grove sitting even more pleasant. They bought a second lounge chair and somehow nailed it to Ziva's to make one big two person chair. When Tony saw the chair, with a new large, single cushion he had marveled at, it just reinforced how much this team really was a family. And how grateful he was to have them all.

"You tell me first," he challenged and watched as her eyes narrowed at him. She'd been getting stronger these last several days and his breath almost caught when he saw those expressive eyes narrow - that was his Ziva.

"Ok," Ziva agreed. "Superficially or for real?" she asked as she licked her lips.

Tony was transfixed by the move for a moment then answered, "superficially first."

Ziva chuckled, "when I gave you the once over the day we first met."

"I don't believe you," Tony widened his eyes and scoffed. "You were all Mossad and just trying to unbalance me then."

"Well," Ziva shrugged, "yes," she nodded. "But when I ran my eyes over your body I thought...I _could_ do him."

"Really?" he practically hummed.

"Really," she answered. "Do you want another time?" She asked as her wild, loose hair caught the edges of the sun that the umbrella couldn't keep out. She was still weak, drained but color was returning to her face and the swelling had reduced just enough - what remained seemed to restore her face to its full beauty even if Ziva argued that she still didn't look like herself. To Tony she was a goddess.

"Yes," he almost demanded.

"Remember when you came looking for me in Jenny's office," Ziva peered up at him, as her right leg rested on his left and he took great pleasure in massaging her thigh, "and Jenny, Abby and I were discussing Abby's court attire? You brought my pack and something about you at that moment..."

"Why, Miss David," Tony teased, "were you objectifying me?"

"Aha," she grinned wickedly.

Tony bent over and kissed her neck, her lips then felt Ziva push him back and he frowned.

"Your turn, DiNozzo," Ziva reminded before she pecked him on the lips.

"Which?" he asked.

"Superficially," she answered with a smile.

"Umm," Tony exaggerated his thinking face again, "pretty much every time you came into view," he answered as his brow raised suggestively.

Ziva smirked, "Tony..."

"I'm serious," Tony shot back, "I don't think there was a time I wasn't checking you out. You're pretty cute, David, you know."

"I know," Ziva lifted her chin at him and turned away. "But you are not playing fair."

"When you told me about page 57," Tony confessed.

Ziva's smile widened. "I knew it."

"Cheater," Tony nudged her elbow.

"And for real?" Ziva asked softly as her eyes searched his.

"Alot of times," Tony said. "I wanted you badly before..."

"The Benoit mission?" Ziva asked.

"Yes," Tony replied honestly, regretfully, "but that mission confused me."

"Because you are a good man," Ziva explained, "you do not hurt people that way. So you found real feelings during the mission..."

"You think you're pretty smart, huh?"

"No," Ziva leaned against his arm, "I just know you. I know you could not use people the way I have...or even Gibbs," she pointed out. "He has done it too, you know," Ziva sounded almost justified. "But you are...better."

Tony kissed her, caressed her face, "I didn't realize I was in love but I was. I was completely gone when you sat down and fell," He started to laugh.

Ziva peered at him then opened her eyes wide, "The pranks when we were doing those stakeouts for the Sub equipment! Oh, Tony, you got me good for a little mascara on binoculars," she shook her head and narrowed her eyes at him again.

"Any other woman would have killed me," Tony admitted, "but you, who literally could have, didn't. We went out for drinks that night, remember?"

"I remember," she chuckled, "it was fun. We played that video game you like...pack dude?"

"Pac man," Tony corrected. "And if you remember I also got jealous when that guy came over to ask your number the minute I went to get more drinks."

"I did not give it to him, Tony," Ziva smirked.

"I did not know that, Zeevah," Tony peered back at her.

"_Humph_," Ziva pouted, "you should have."

"A lot happened after that," Tony leaned his head back as he held her, "Jenny died, I went agent afloating, then Rivkin and..."

"A lot happened," Ziva agreed. "None of which we have to revisit now. Let us say that we are both pretty stupid when it comes to love, yes?"

"I can agree to that," Tony leaned in for another kiss. "Ok, now how about favorite McGee torment?"

Ziva laughed as Abby stepped out of the house and joined them.

"What's so funny?" Abby said as she carried a food tray and set it down on the table by Tony.

"Tony's brain," Ziva grinned up at Abby.

"I've been trying to convince him to leave it to science in his Will but he has yet to agree!" Abby exclaimed.

"Hey," Tony cringed, "it's my brain it stays with me!"

"Anyway," Abby gestured towards the tray, "I brought pea soup, I know you like that Ziva, and bread and chocolate fudge cookies with vanilla icing. Eat up!"

Ziva protested that she couldn't possibly eat even a bite from all of it but somehow she managed to eat more than half the soup, a few bites of bread and two cookies. Two! Tony was happy and Ziva soon became exhausted. He carried her back to the bedroom and settled her in for a mid-afternoon nap with a kiss.

"I do not know if I am too young or too old," Ziva stated as Tony switched the overhead fan to low.

"Hmm?" he said as he returned to her side, sat next to her.

"All of this napping," Ziva pouted, "I am not used to needing so much..."

"Get used to it, David," Tony leaned closer to her, "once you are better and we are given the all clear," he shot her one of his most seductive looks. "You'll need them to replenish your energy stores."

Ziva returned his seductive look with one of her own before it turned amused, "I cannot wait, Tony," she said before their lips met in a consuming kiss. A kiss that deepened, took on a meaning all on its own and left them both breathless as they parted.

"Soon, sweetcheeks," Tony assured as he rose, saw her nod then saw her close her eyes.

He waited a few minutes, to make sure she didn't need the oxygen mask, and removed the appropriate pills from the bottles should Adina check. He then started for the door as he realized she'd fallen asleep.

She wasn't bouncing back like a rubber band, as she normally would have, but she was improving and Tony thought all the small improvements had indeed lifted her mood.

Tony joined the others in the main room. He took a seat at the dining table they still had in front of the couch and poured himself a glass of Iced Tea Abby had left out.

Adina had been relegated to the kitchen with Abby for most of the day and was due to take a few days off starting tomorrow. They all decided that keeping her around - under close eye - for awhile would mitigate any suspicions around them. Adina had expressed surprise at some of Ziva's improvements and chalked them up to having her family around. Thankfully, Adina's schedule was changed and by four she'd leave for the day and allowing them all to breathe easier once she and Mendel were out of the house.

Tony glanced over at McGee who was diligently typing on his laptop and had NCIS folders open next to him with old cases if Adina or Mendel got curious. Ducky was out back picking oranges for some kind of punch he wanted to make and Gibbs was fixing loose cabinets, doors, roof tiles around the house.

This was family, Tony thought. And finally, after years of keeping a certain distance he realized how stupid that had been. He knew without question that these people would have his back and Ziva's and not being open, treating them as they should be treated - like family - was what got each of them in trouble. This was a lesson they each, well maybe not Abby, needed to learn on their own. Gibbs especially needed to learn it and Ziva was a close second.

McGee moved closer to Tony and showed him his progress on the investigation. Tim had managed to hack into the medical databases he needed and found a whole lot of interesting things. He put together a chart of the people that processed Ziva's labs and examined her and was starting to cross reference with other prominent patients.

As four o'clock rolled around, Adina and Mendel took their leave, clearly happy to not have to continue to do the house work they'd been asked to do and they all gathered around the table to hear McGee's findings.

Before McGee could start Tony startled as heard Ziva.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled from the bedroom.

Without hesitation, Tony rushed to her, Ducky and the rest close behind.

"Tony?" Ziva said absently as he entered the room.

He saw her sitting up on a pile of pillows and opening and closing her hands.

"What?" he moved around the bed to sit next to her, "are you OK?"

"Tony," she said clearly as she looked up at him then glanced around at the others, "I can...I can move my hands...my arms. They don't hurt and," she sounded stunned, she extended her right hand, the one that had had the least range of motion, and touched his face, "I can reach over," she finished clearly shocked.

A huge smile overtook Tony's face at her improvement, "See, you needed me...ok, us."

"Ziva," Ducky said as he came to sit on her other side, "how about your legs?"

Ziva looked to Ducky then down at her legs. She started moving her feet and she raised her right knee, "Oh my," she smiled broadly, "I should try to stand!"

"No, no" Ducky ordered, "not yet. I am very pleased you can move them but you do not have the strength yet to stand, my dear. That will come soon."

"How soon?" she asked.

"Days," Ducky patted her leg and Ziva's grin grew wider.

"How did you do this?" Ziva marveled at Ducky at all of them, "I mean...I was," she swallowed,  
"so sick. I thought..."

"Brought in our own Miracle Max," Tony said as he pointed at Ducky.

Ziva turned up to Tony, she was unable to control her emotion as Tony took her into an embrace. She held onto his shoulder then muttered, "I am sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Tony kissed her temple, "it's going to be OK."

"I...I did not want to burden any of you," Ziva said quietly.

They all took a seat on the bed around her and Tony.

"This is more than a team," Gibbs started, "we are your family and you're ours, Ziver."

"Don't forget that again," McGee stated pointedly.

"I will not," Ziva agreed.

Abby leaned in first and gave her and Tony a hug, then McGee followed. Gibbs wiped a tear off Ziva's cheek and Ducky placed a kissed on her head before they broke apart.

Tony picked Ziva up and took her outside again; ignoring his need to hear all of McGee's findings. He didn't want Ziva to know yet exactly what had happened to her. She was improving yes but she was still nowhere near back to normal. He knew he was coddling her but somehow he also knew everyone else agreed with him. Ziva had had enough blows in her life - there was nothing wrong with keeping this one away from her awhile longer.

They stayed outside for the rest of the evening. McGee and Gibbs moved the patio table out to the grove next to them and they brought chairs over and shared dinner and drinks - orange seltzer punch with pineapple juice which Ducky had made and given everyone but Ziva a shot of vodka as a kicker. It was surprisingly good.

They ate, joked and filled Ziva in on some of the cases she missed and Tony proudly announced he'd been accused of murder in France. Bishop's name never came up and for some reason that pleased Tony. They talked late into the evening and then Tony insisted Ziva get some sleep.

Ziva hadn't wanted to just yet but the moment Tony put her on the bed her eyes closed and he noticed a little smile on her face. He made sure she was all right before he headed out to the living room to join the others. He found them cleaning up from dinner. As he moved to hand Abby a glass from the table McGee gestured for him to sit.

"Something's fishy," McGee started.

"What kind of fish do you smell, McAhab?" Tony nodded to McGee.

"Carp," McGee replied as he tapped on his laptop.

"Huh?" Tony peered at him.

McGee shrugged, "Lost the fishy stream."

"Oh," Tony rolled his eyes.

"I put a list together of potential victims of this medical trap and one name stood out to me," McGee started.

Gibbs, Ducky and Abby joined them near the table. "Go on, McGee," Abby prompted.

"Efram Elbaz, Orli's brother," McGee stated. "He was treated by the same medical team, for the most part, as Ziva. The only inclusion was an oncologist as he was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. By all accounts Orli had a very close relationship with Efram who was Shin Bet. She even took leave from Mossad to help Efram's wife care for him. After diagnosis, Efram only survived another four months. His death seemingly set back Orli's standing at Mossad because he was of significant assistance to her. I called Vance who confirmed this through CIA."

"What are you saying?" Ducky asked.

"That Orli may not be behind this," Tony offered. "She wouldn't have taken out her own brother, especially if they were on good terms."

"And by all accounts I could find," McGee added, "they were."

"Then who?" Tony shook his head.

"We need to bring Ziva in on this," Gibbs stated.

"_No_," Tony shot back, "not yet.

"Tony-" Gibbs started.

"You saw her in there," Tony argued. "She is excited because she's able to move her arms a few inches higher than she was before, that isn't exactly terrorist slaying Ziva with the kung-fu grip! She isn't back to her normal ninja self yet," Tony heard his own worry, pain in his voice as he thought about telling her. The thought sent a cold shiver down his spine. "Gibbs. I don't want to-"

"Tony," Gibbs interrupted, "she is going to have to know at some point. I don't want to hurt her. That is the last thing I want. But the players here? Ziva is our best bet to figure out what is really going on. She was a target and we need to find out why."

"I'll call Ben Gidon," Tony snapped, "Hell I'll call Adam but telling her now is not a good idea."

"Tony may be right," Ducky stepped forward, forestalled whatever argument Gibbs was about to make, "I know you need to get answers, Jethro, but Ziva may look better, she may have improved significantly since we first arrived but she is still fighting. Her body has been through a severe injury...much worse than she has ever experienced before." He steadied himself against the back of a dining chair, his face hard, angry. Ducky took a breath and seemed to calm before he continued.

"Abby and I chose not to share this with you because what had been done was horrific enough but," he glanced at Tony, offered him an apologetic look, "aside from the medications, the constant low oxygen state they were keeping her body in..." Ducky closed his eyes, looked sick to his stomach.

Abby placed her hand on Ducky's shoulder as she took in her own deep breath, "they were starving her," she stated flatly and clearing controlling her voice. "The feeding solution contained nothing but water and food dye. There was no nutritional value in that bag. The medicine suppressed her appetite and they gave her nothing but water. That's why she lost so much weight, so fast. I talked to Ziva and she told me they started the solution just about three weeks ago; that's when they stopped feeding her. She had maybe a week or two left, if that. She used to ask for oranges to suck on. Until Adina told her it would be too harsh on her stomach," Abby broke, her voice cracked as she tried to keep the tears at bay, "I think that helped keep her alive."

Had Adina been nearby, Tony was not sure he could physically stop himself from breaking her neck. He felt sick as Abby's words sunk in.

"Whoever did this to her wanted her to suffer," Ducky added, anger laced through his tone. "I am not certain she can physically handle the shock of all of this, yet. Between the starvation and the medicines, sodium nitrate, her organs are stressed. Her heart, lungs especially so."

"OK," Gibbs nodded as he fisted his hands, "we continue on our own. We," he looked unsteady, "we are going to find these bastards and end them."

No argument came.

* * *

**I almost waited longer to post this chapter but I thought.. maybe a nice remembrance of what we loved about TeamNCIS was in order. Live in the bubble, folks!**

**Hugs! And don't forget to feedback - loving your theories and comments!**


	9. Chapter 9

It was a delicate dance they'd all managed here in this small, grove house of Ziva's. A balance between appropriate affability towards Adina and Mendel and careful observation of their every action.

They kept Adina and Mendel busy with task after task; only allowed Adina near Ziva when one or more of them were in the room. Abby insisted on washing Ziva's hair or simply assisting when Adina bathed her. Tony wanted to dismiss Adina altogether from the task and do it himself but Ziva had proved the obstacle there. Ziva didn't want him to see her that way, so completely vulnerable. Tony argued but relented when Abby stepped up and offered to stay with Ziva through the bathing. Abby later explained that Ziva didn't want Tony to see her like that, so frail, so completely un-sexual. Tony sighed but agreed.

And they all continued their vigilant watch of the caretakers. They had to keep up the pretense for now, at least until all the players were identified.

Even if Tony was having an increasingly hard time being civil to her he knew, they all knew if they dismissed Adina or let on that she was a suspect then anything could happen and he wouldn't risk Ziva, none of them would.

In the last several days, as Ziva tolerated more food, solid food, she'd gained a few pounds. They'd taken her for one additional dialysis treatment and at night Ducky would return from the hospital with blood for transfusion, which he said was a faster way to balance out her levels.

It was an amazing sight to see. It was like she was coming alive again, like a dormant flower slowly opening. Ziva had even managed to stand and take a few steps. She'd insisted she could do more but they all kept her from pushing too hard - as was Ziva's habit.

It still hurt, enraged him to know that they were starving her...that she was wasting away because they withheld food. Everytime the thought crossed his mind he had to control himself, else Adina would be locked in a hotbox and left to rot.

Tony stepped out from the kitchen, where the dance continued and out to the grove. He carried two glasses of fresh-squeezed orange juice Abby had pressed for them. Ziva was on the lounge chair, her head lolled to one side as he noticed she slept. This worried Tony. For the last several days, nearly every day since last week - since her dialysis first started; Ziva had improved. She'd gotten stronger; her color had returned, she could walk unassisted for several steps, and her appetite was healthy.

But today she was out of sorts. Her energy was low and the progress she'd seemed to make had stalled. Ducky had told him that she was likely exhausted from everything her body had been through. That they had been aggressively treating her and she was probably just experiencing a down day - a day where she needed rest.

Tony could accept that normally but this seemed different.

"Tony," Adina exited the house carrying a tube, "I think you both will need some suntan lotion, yes?" She placed the tube on the small table near Ziva. "I can take care of her if you like?"

"No," Tony had to stop himself from snapping at her, "I can handle it, thanks. Did McGee give you that shopping list?"

"Shopping list?" Adina repeated, the gray in her hair highlighted by the sun.

"Yes," Tony set the juices down, "he would like you go pick up a few things in town for him if you wouldn't mind. We are fine here."

"Oh," Adina sighed, "of course. Until later, Tony," she nodded and returned to the house.

He steadied himself, as he always did after a polite encounter with Adina, and took his seat next to Ziva. Tony gently pulled her over to him, he wanted to feel her weight on his chest, wanted to hold her.

As he settled her on his chest, he caught how her breathing seemed labored again. Tony was about to call for Ducky when she opened her eyes, "Hi you," she mumbled.

"Hi there, Sleepy," he grinned as she peered up at him, "want a little OJ?"

"Yes, please," Ziva pushed herself up slightly as Tony reached for the glass. She drank a few sips before handing it back and resting on his chest again. She snuggled into him and he kissed the top of her head. "I had a dream, Tony."

"Oh?" Tony glanced down at her, "was I wearing nothing but a red bow?"

Ziva shook her head, "It was not that kind of dream, Tony," she said seriously.

"What was it then?" He smoothed the hair off her face.

"I..." she turned in his embrace and looked up at the large umbrella shading them, "I saw my father and Ari standing together."

"It's natural that you think of them from time to time, Ziva," Tony said softly, ran his fingers up and down her arm.

"I think," Ziva lowered her eyes as she placed her hand over Tony's, "I think they were waiting for me."

"They're going to be waiting a long time," Tony countered immediately, "you're staying with me for a very long time."

"How you have all helped me," she looked at him, gratitude clear in her eyes, "I have gotten stronger, I have. But Tony, I still may not-"

"Ziva," Tony grasped her hand, "you will be fine. I swear-"

"Please, Tony," Ziva interrupted, "let me say this, please."

Tony looked away from her, he wanted to tell her that there was no way she would die now but he knew he couldn't, not yet. Seeing her like this was tearing away at him, but he somehow managed to return his attention to her and nod.

"If I do not survive," she said as tears edged her eyes, "I need to know that you will be OK. You need to promise me that you will not shut down. That you will find a way to move past and find happiness again. You need to promise me that you will open your heart to someone else. I do not want you to be alone."

Tony touched her cheek with his, "I love you, Ziva David. It took me a long time to tell you. But I can tell you that in the history of my life no other woman has ever driven me as crazy as you have."

"Tony," she pulled back, "that is not an answer."

"It's what I have to say now," Tony brushed away the tear edging her left eye.

"Tony," Ziva stiffened.

"I can't-"

"No," Ziva grabbed his hand tightly, "Tony, look!" She pointed to the sky.

As Tony looked up, past the umbrella he saw what she saw, a pair of missiles heading almost directly for them. He jumped out of the lounger and swept her up into his arms as they both squinted into the sky and saw the missiles destroyed by the iron dome counter measures. He let out a breath as he moved them both inside.

"What the hell was that?" Gibbs met them at the back door.

"Hamas missiles," Tony replied as Gibbs stepped aside and he carried Ziva in.

"Put on the news, Tony, please," Ziva asked as he set her down on the couch. Abby, Ducky and McGee joining them all in front of the TV.

The newscaster spoke in Hebrew but Tony had put up English subtitles. The man announced the escalating conflict and the ground warfare about to begin. Then they all paid close attention as the prime minister spoke of the safety measures being taken to protect Israeli citizens. However, the most interesting aspect of the entire report was seeing Orli in the background with a group of people.

Tony glanced over at Ziva, who narrowed her eyes at the screen. "Something catch your attention, Ninja?

"You mean aside from Israel going to war? And all of you being here," Ziva tilted her head at Tony, "Actually, yes. Orli and her new Mossad crew. I know some of them and..."

"And what, Ziver?" Gibbs sat on the arm of the couch next to her.

"I do not know them all but there is something familiar...it is nothing," Ziva shook her head. "It has simply been a long time since I was behind the scenes, as you say, at Mossad. It saddens me to see this happen."

"You think Eli could have stopped it," Gibbs stated.

"I believe there is much more to all of this than we have been told," Ziva glanced up at him, "but that is the way of Mossad." She lowered her head, brought her hand up to her temple.

"You OK?" Tony asked as he rubbed her back.

"Headache," she muttered before sitting back up, her eyes half closed, "but I am fine," she tried to assure with a half-smile.

"Aha," Tony didn't buy it and rose from the couch, "I think it's time for my late afternoon nap," he said as he stretched his arms out. "Care to join me, ninja?"

Ziva chuckled and nodded at Tony, "All right."

"Let me help settle her in, Anthony," Ducky said as he walked by Ziva, patted her arm and then followed as Tony lifted her up into his arms and took her into the bedroom.

Ducky used Adina's equipment and took Ziva's temperature and blood pressure. He then proceeded to change out her catheter bag and put new tape on her IV line. He removed a cold compress from Adina's supplies, hit the bag, placed a cloth over it then placed it under Ziva's neck.

"Ziva," Ducky grinned as he poured a glass of water from the pitcher on her nightstand, "take this pill, please," he said as he handed her the pill then the water.

Ziva sat up, took the pill and washed it down with the cool water before she laid back and got comfortable again. "Will this make me sleep?"

"No, my dear," Ducky smiled, "you are already sleepy. Get some rest, dinner is in a few hours."

Ducky put Adina's equipment back in its place and headed out of the bedroom.

"I'll be back..." Tony started then noticed Ziva's eyes were already closed. He followed Ducky out to the living room, "Anything I should know, Ducky?" he asked and caught everyone else's attention with the question.

"She has a low grade fever," Ducky glanced at the entrance door before turning back to Tony, "we've been so careful with her, Anthony. Her trips to the hospital...perhaps..."

"What did you give her?" Tony stepped closer to Ducky.

"Antibiotic," Ducky nodded, "let's see how she responds before we jump to any conclusions."

Tony glanced back at the bedroom door before moving further into the living room and looking at Abby. Her face told him all he needed to know. "If Ziva caught a bug," Tony had trouble with his words, "if she caught a bug is she too weak to fight it?"

"It took months," Ducky swallowed, "for them to force Ziva's body into this state. It will take longer than a couple of weeks to repair the damage done."

"That isn't an answer, Ducky," Tony stared at the shorter man.

"I do not know the answer, my boy," Ducky shook his head.

Tony stared at Ducky for a long moment before he left them and returned to Ziva, climbed into bed with her, pulled her into his embrace and kept the blanket securely around her. Her breathing had evened out and a little sigh escaped her lips that simply caused him to hold her closer. "I won't survive this if you don't, Ziva," he whispered as he placed his head atop hers while she slept.

They'd stayed like that for hours. He'd been awake for most but startled after he'd dozed for a short while. Ziva was still asleep he noticed before his eyes focused on the clock. It was time for dinner but he didn't want to wake Ziva then, as he looked down at her, he saw it was too late; those mesmerizing eyes were open.

"I love you," Ziva whispered out of the blue as she reached up and touched him, smiled softly.

He returned her smile and saw the sparkle in her eyes, "I love you...you crazy ninja."

"I feel better, Tony," Ziva sat up, "do not look so worried. I am fine."

Tony pulled her into his embrace again, his bottled emotions spilling out like water from a broken pipe. He held her tight, kissed her neck, took in her scent then stared into her eyes.

"Been through alot, huh DiNozzo?" she ran her eyes over his face.

"You could say that," he responded. "How about in the future we do some things that are less exciting. Maybe toss a Frisbee in the park? Hit an afternoon matinee?"

"Buy some ice cream floats at Luigi's or maybe a falafel from Robert's cart?" Ziva held onto him.

"Ice cream? Falafels?" Tony quirked an eyebrow, "is someone hungry?"

Ziva chuckled, "Yes, yes I am."

Tony didn't think a bigger grin on his face was possible or that he'd be so thrilled that Ziva was hungry but he was. He left the bed, collected her then brought her to the couch for dinner. Ducky went to her and did a quick once over before giving Tony an encouraging nod. Ducky gave her another pill and they all settled in for dinner.

He was never more grateful that Ziva's ninja immune system still worked. But from now until she gained more weight, could walk further than a few steps and started building her muscle back he was going to be as careful as Abby with major mass spec, more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everybody! Sorry it took me so long to update! I took a little trip and then when I reread this chapter I decided to change a few things. This is basically a complete rewrite which means it will affects the chapters I had finished and they will need some tweaking! I have the next chapter nearly ready though so I should be able to get up it sometime this week :).. anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"This is remarkable, Ziva," Adina said in disbelief as Ziva entered her bedroom on unsteady legs but upright. "You are walking?"

"Yes," Ziva beamed and gestured for Adina to close the door, "I cannot walk far but I can walk several feet without problem. Therefore, Adina, I would like for you to remove this catheter."

"Ziva," Adina was clearly shocked and her brow crunched together in a most unflattering manner as Ziva took a seat on the bed. "I would be worried that-"

"I will be fine," Ziva assured, "I am tired of having this thing attached to me. Would you please assist me or shall I figure it out myself?"

Ziva would absolutely attempt to remove it herself. Now that she could walk, even if only short distances, she would deal with her own routine. She wanted to feel as normal as possible and having control of her own body was the first step.

"Very well," Adina sighed but agreed, "lie down."

Ziva did as instructed and glanced over to the closed bedroom door. Tony had gone to get more orange juice for himself and she knew it would take a bit as they'd have to press the oranges. So she'd taken the opportunity to ask this favor of Adina.

"Have you been taking your pills, Ziva?" Adina asked as she unhooked the catheter and pulled it out in one quick motion. "I know some of them have side effects but I am worried that if you do not take them you will suffer-"

"I could not suffer more than I was, Adina," Ziva interrupted as she flinched slightly. It was out and she suddenly felt free. "I simply cannot take those pills anymore. I would rather go suddenly and live this time with those I love than take those things again."

"I see," Adina nodded. "I thought as much." She put the catheter bag and line to the side for disposal and took a seat near Ziva on the bed. "The arrival of your friends has changed you, Ziva. It-"

"Ziva!" Tony burst through the door as Ziva sat up. "What the hell. Why are you in here?" He turned to Adina, fire in his eyes, "why did you bring her in here alone?" his tone accused.

"Tony," Ziva shook her head, glanced up at him shocked, "calm down. I asked Adina to help me with something."

"What?" Tony demanded as he stepped over to Ziva but kept his eye on Adina.

"I asked her to remove the catheter line," Ziva stated flatly, "I am tired of having that thing around me. And now that I can walk I am perfectly capable of walking to the bathroom."

"Oh," Tony stood there by the bed nodded. "Well...I don't like not knowing where you are."

"I was ten feet away, Tony," Ziva tilted her head at him in slight annoyance but rubbed his arm reassuringly. "And I will shortly be behind another closed door."

"What? No closed doors between us, Ziva," Tony argued.

"I want to take a shower," Ziva grinned up at him. "Not go blow up Hamas tunnels," she smirked. "Adina, would you please take the bathing seat into the tub and start the shower for me?"

"Certainly," Adina agreed and left Tony and Ziva alone.

"Want me to go in with you? Or I can get Abby," Tony sat down next to Ziva, placed his hand on her knee.

"No," Ziva shook her head, set her hand over his, "I just want to take advantage of this newfound strength and do something for myself. I will not be long and Adina will help me in and out of the tub but I would like to wash up on my own."

"It's only been a few days since you had that tussle with the bug," Tony frowned and she heard the worry in his voice. "I'm not sure you should be doing anything on your own, ninja."

"Why do you call me ninja, Tony?" Ziva peered at him quizzically as she patted his hand.

Tony blinked, stared at her then shrugged as he bit the side of his lip, "I don't know. Cute nickname? McNinja just doesn't sound right." He tried to smile innocently and raised his eyebrows.

"It is because you know I could kill you 18 different ways with your Mighty Mouse stapler," Ziva narrowed her eyes at him. "So taking a shower should not be so difficult."

"You exasperate me, you know that?" Tony grimaced at her.

"Aha," Ziva nodded and shot him a smug smile. "If I did not you would have forgotten me long ago," she said as she touched his face.

"I doubt that," Tony smirked but turned his head to kiss her palm before he stood. "Ok, may I at least escort you to the bathing chambers, my Lady?"

"That," Ziva swung her legs to the side of the bed, pulled Tony down to her level and kissed his lips softly, "you may do."

Tony let Ziva walk about five paces before he lifted her up and brought her into the bathroom. Ziva just let him help her get situated because it would be easier than arguing with him now. She needed the bath, needed to feel clean and as if she had control over something herself.

Hope that she was indeed improving, perhaps heading towards being strong enough to receive that transplant, no matter the outcome, was surging through her. It would mean more time with Tony, with all of them.

These people were her family. She'd wanted to spare them but she now knew she'd hurt them and for that she felt sorry. But she also felt loved and there was no better elixir.

"I can take over now, Tony," Adina commented as she grabbed a towel, placed it on the side of the tub and looked at Tony.

Tony glanced at Adina then at Ziva, "I'd rather help her or maybe Abby..."

"Tony," Ziva practically scolded, "I will be fine with Adina. No need to bother Abby. You go and relax or help McGee with the paperwork he was doing."

"This is a tricky set up," Tony indicated the seat in the tub and how it wasn't a hundred percent stable.

"Oh," Adina patted Tony on the arm and Ziva thought she noticed Tony cringe at the contact. He had to get over his aversions of new people and trust sometimes.

"I have handled many unstable surfaces like this, Tony," Adina continued, "I worked in the Gaza camps when I was a young nurse and we had to handle patients in the most difficult of circumstances."

"No," Tony shook his head at Adina and prevented her from getting to close to Ziva.

Ziva was surprised by his reaction and took his hand, "It is going to be fine," she assured, "it is just a shower. I will not take long."

"It is a woman's prerogative," Adina stared at Tony, "to have some mysteries from her love," she nodded.

Ziva noticed Tony's jaw clench, noticed how his whole body stiffened and she started to stand in the tub, worried that Tony would lash out at Adina, "I can take this shower later if-"

"Hey," Abby said as she poked her head into the bathroom, "everything ok in here?"

"Abs," Tony turned to her quickly, "mind helping Ziva with the shower?"

"Of course not," Abby entered the bathroom all smiles, "no more portable tub, huh, Ziva?"

"No," Ziva grinned at Abby, "now that I can walk I wanted a proper shower but..."

"Ok," Abby held the door wide open, "I'll take care of Ziva, Tony out!" she said as she winked at Ziva.

Ziva shot her an appreciative grin.

Tony looked back towards Ziva, leaned down and gave her a kiss, "holler if you need me," he said to her nod before leaving the room.

"Adina," Abby started, "we should be fine. Why don't you change Ziva's bed sheets?"

Adina shot Abby a half-smile as she tilted her head in acknowledgement, "very well or I can help Ziva and change the sheets later. I hate to take you away from whatever you were doing."

"This is no problem," Abby continued to hold the door open, "I'll let you know if we need help."

Adina acquiesced and stepped out of the bathroom. Abby shut the door behind her.

"Thank you, Abby," Ziva said as she leaned against the tiled wall.

"No problem," Abby replied as she glanced around the bathroom and collected her favorite shower gel, left it on the tub's shelf.

"I do not understand why Tony is so suspicious of Adina," Ziva stated before she pulled her house dress up around her hips and lowered herself to the shower seat. "She is the nurse. She should be helping me with these things not forcing you to do it."

"Ziva," Abby took a seat on the tub's ledge, "I am happy to help you anyway I can. We're like sisters, right?"

Ziva smiled and nodded to Abby.

"Then don't think twice about it," Abby assured, "besides you know Tony. He doesn't like new people all that much. And with you...well, with everything that's happened I think he just wants to make sure you're in good hands."

"I feel like I made him paranoid... like I hurt him so badly I," Ziva put her head in her hand and took a breath.

"Ziva," Abby started, "you should not have hid this from us. If Tony hadn't been so devastated by this news he would have tore into you. You didn't let him in when you should have," she explained calmly which Ziva noticed was very serious for Abby.

"I wanted to spare him this but I know...I know I was wrong," Ziva offered an almost imperceptible nod. "I should have trusted him, all of you to handle this. I just...I thought it would be worse if he saw me fade away. He has never recovered from his mother's death, not really and I knew...I knew how he felt about me. It was so clear when he found me here in this house. It was all I could do to push him away," her voice was strained as she remembered his plea with her in the grove.

"No more pushing away, _ever_," Abby ordered.

Ziva nodded with a grin. Abby helped her undress and tested the water temperature. Ziva asked her to go and leave her on her own and Abby agreed. But she did say she'd check in often and Ziva smiled at her friend before she left the room.

Ziva sat under the hot water spray for a long time. She bathed and pushed the shower seat back before standing; she felt almost normal as she braced herself against the tile wall and felt the water wash over her.

Her head swirled with thoughts of Tony, worry that she'd done too much damage. If the worse happened and she just died what would happen to him? She was sorry she hadn't let him in, hadn't let him know she was sick. But part of her could not help but believe he might have been better off never knowing. Just moving on with his life believing she was traveling the world or with another man. Wouldn't that have been easier on him?

Ziva knew it was too late for those thoughts and tried to push them to the side. She rinsed her hair and enjoyed Abby's lavender scented gel. But then something odd happened.

For a moment, as she stood under the spray she caught a whiff of a particular soap. A soap she had not been using and one that was not in the room at all to her knowledge. It was odd indeed. It was a faint scent, a scent she remembered her father and brother having. One that was strongest of course when she'd seen them after showers. But it soon faded from around her and she shook her head. It was probably just a strong memory.

She couldn't help it. Their presence had been almost palpable here in this house since she decided to move in but these last days it had become almost eerie. They hadn't spent much time as a family here but they had spent some. Tali had still been alive and Ari was visiting from Gaza and they all played in the grove. Ari had taught her how to start a fire in the woods for survival and how to treat a wound and find antiseptic plants that would suffice for a poultice. He was always teaching her something. He'd been a protective brother.

Ziva shook her head, she didn't like remembering him. She'd buried him long ago and rarely looked back. But it was hard not to anymore. It was her own mortality, it had to be. Or were they really waiting for her? Was this some kind of sign that she did not have long left?

Ziva managed to step out of the tub on her own and took a moment to collect herself, Abby reentered and helped her dress. Abby even helped her pull her hair back into a ponytail.

"Feel better?" Abby asked.

"Yes, thank you," Ziva replied. "but I think I could use a small rest."

"Then to the freshly made bed it is," Abby stated as she helped Ziva walk to her bedroom.

Tony followed them and took his place next to Ziva on the bed once Abby had her settled.

"Need anything? Tea? Juice?" Abby asked as she noticed Tony had brought in two juice glasses.

"The juice is perfect," Ziva took a glass from Tony, "thanks."

"Ok," Abby stepped towards the door, "I'm making some cookies for later. If you need me holler guys."

"Thanks, Abs," Tony said as she left the room and closed the door behind her. "Post-shower nap, ninja?"

Tony had already kicked off his shoes and snuggled up to her with a silly grin.

"Tony," Ziva set her juice down on the night table, "there are some photo albums in the attic. Do you think you could bring them down?"

"Another trip through the past, Ziva?" Tony sighed, "I don't think that's such a good idea. You spent months visiting all these places why do you want to dredge all that stuff back up?"

"I cannot explain it but I am not melancholy," Ziva took his hand in hers, "I simply need to see some faces, faces that have grown indistinct over time. Please?"

Tony nodded and opened the bedroom door. The attic door was just outside the master bedroom door. Tony made his way to the kitchen and brought back the 1950s looking step stool. "Gibbs has Mendel on the roof," he snickered as he told Ziva, "And Adina is picking more oranges. Ducky went out with McGee," Tony informed, "I can call them if you want some of those chocolates you like?"

"No," Ziva shook her head, "I am fine."

He set the step stool under the attic door, "How do you open this thing?" he asked as he peered over at her in bed. "Do I need a degree in engineering? Or maybe archeology?"

"Turn the latch counter clockwise twice then pull the handle down and push the door up," Ziva instructed.

"I feel like Indiana Jones unlocking the mystery of the Israeli attic," he said as he managed to push the door up and open it wide. She was about to ask him if he'd taken a flashlight when she saw the attic light come on, lucky it still worked, she thought.

"Am I going to find treasure Ziva? Cause I like treasure," he hollered down.

"They should be in a brown and black trunk," she called back.

A few minutes later she saw him scrambling back down, dropping the books and looking a bit dustier than before, "These things are huge," he said as he dusted himself off and then picked up three albums.

"My mother liked to take pictures," she smiled and extended her arms. "There are many more albums in other homes."

Tony handed her one and set the other two down on the nightstand near her then closed up the attic door and returned the step stool to the kitchen before returning to Ziva.

She started flipping through the old pictures. Her mother's smiling face stared back at her and Eli carrying her when she was maybe three. There were dozens and dozens of pictures of her and Tali and some of Ari, not as many as she thought.

"You sure were cute, David," Tony said as he flipped through another album next to her, "look at those wild curls," he laughed, "and that face! You were trouble all right."

Ziva glanced at him, amused at how much fun he was having seeing baby pictures of her. She then saw this one picture of Ari. He was older, late teens, and staring out into the distance. She remembered that day. It wasn't long after he'd buried his mother and came to live with them for a few months before he left for England. Something about the picture nagged at her.

She recalled what he'd said in Gibbs' basement...how he believed Eli had ordered the strike that had taken his mother's life. Ziva suddenly felt uneasy and leaned back, leaned into Tony.

"You ok?" he asked softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes," she nodded, "just...just remembering my messed up family."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Tony kissed her temple, "I can put them away?"

"No," Ziva snuggled into Tony and looked at the pictures he was thumbing through, "sometimes it is good to remember," she pointed out a picture of her and Tali on the beach and Ziva pulling the two year old in a wagon. "That was a fun day."

"What is it, Ziva?" Tony tilted her head up, "this is more than wanting to look through old pictures. Do you feel all right? He suddenly jumped a little, worried.

"I feel fine, Tony," Ziva sat up straighter, "It is just…well…"

"What?" Tony stared at her, practically willed her to talk, "tell me."

"I feel like there is something I am not seeing," Ziva pursed her lips, "like there are clues around me that I am not connecting."

Tony let out a breath and his look changed, she stared at him, studied his face, "What kind of clues?" he asked.

She hesitated a moment, "I am not sure," she sighed, "it is just a feeling."

Ziva lied down, settled her head on her pillow, "I am tired."

She found it odd that Tony didn't settle in next to her like he normally did when she slept. Ziva glanced up at him and noticed him sitting there, the album closed in his hands and he just stared down at her. She turned towards him.

"What is wrong, Tony?" she asked softly.

He moved to lie down and hold her, brought her onto his chest, "I don't want you stressed. You have one job right now, Ziva. And that is to get better, ok?"

Ziva brushed back the hair off his forehead, "Ok, Tony," she said before she reached up and kissed him, kissed him like a lover would, like she'd been deprived of him for too long.

Tony pulled back, breathless, kissed her lips softly, "Too soon for any of that, Ziva," he breathed. "But soon, he promised, "I love you so much," he said as he leaned his forehead on hers.

"I love you, Tony," she whispered before she closed her eyes. But her thoughts wouldn't abate, wouldn't recede to allow her peaceful sleep. They turned and screeched and recalled bits and pieces of things past, of things she had not thought of in years.

Eventually she opened her eyes and looked over to Tony as he still slept. She stared up at the ceiling before she glanced about the room. She was restless, uneasy and then she heard Adina's voice as she said something to Abby in the hall.

Adina had looked familiar when they'd first met at the hospital in Tel-Aviv but she'd dismissed that thought quickly; perhaps she shouldn't have. Tony's reaction to her was clear and he had damn good instincts. But what was it about Adina?

Ziva slowly sat up and saw the albums on Tony's nightstand. Ziva recalled the picture of Ari and suddenly she knew the picture she wanted was not in these albums. Ari had had it. A picture he once showed her of his Gaza family, his mother's family. Could it be?

* * *

**Don't forget to feed the feedback! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Ziva closed her eyes, let her mind drift over her body. She felt weak yes, drained of her normal energy but…but she felt different than she had in weeks. She felt her heart beat in a steady, rhythmic manner, her breathing was not labored. She had not needed oxygen in days. She was indeed improving but why so drastically? And so quickly?

Tony slept peacefully next to her, his arm slung over her waist. It was rare that awake or asleep he did not touch her, or stay close to her. He'd been the reason she'd not returned to DC to NCIS; she wanted desperately to protect him. But he'd also been occupying most of her thoughts since. She'd worked with Monique but when she wasn't completely absorbed by those mysteries her thoughts had inevitably returned to Tony. To how he was faring, if he'd found someone else, if he was happy as she wanted him to be.

But Tony had also been a distraction. She had not paid attention to other aspects of her life because all her heart wanted was him. But now he was with her, now she could question more…

"Ari…" Ziva whispered into the darkness of the room. "This is about you is it not?"

Her hand flew to her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. She sat up with a start as she felt her heart begin to race. "It is her," Ziva nodded to herself as she let her mind recall the picture Ari had once shown her, as she allowed the past to creep back into her consciousness.

"Ziva?" Tony took in a sharp breath then sat up with her, "are you all right? Are you in pain, sweetheart? Let me get, Ducky," he rushed to say as he started to leave the bed.

Her hand shot out to stop him, "I am not in pain…in physical pain, Tony."

Tony blinked, turned to her in bed, "its 3am what woke you?"

"Memories," Ziva turned her body completely towards him, the sheets loose about her waist, "Tony, Ducky examined me. You all took me to the hospital and you did not want me to tell Adina. Why?"

"Ziva," Tony smoothed his hand over his face then leaned into her, "I told you. We didn't want her interfering with Ducky's treatment and it's been working-"

"Tony," Ziva grabbed his arm, "was…" she stumbled then looked him in the eyes, "was…is my sickness authentic? Is my heart truly damaged?"

Tony blanched, he stared at her at a loss for words.

"You do not have to protect me from this," Ziva drew closer to him, "just tell me the truth."

"We found out, Ducky discovered….you were being made sick," Tony admitted as he put his hand around her waist, his eyes clearly worried over what this information might do to her, "your heart is not damaged, Ziva. You never had a virus. They gave you drugs and…"

"And what Tony?" Ziva insisted.

"They starved you," Tony's anger rose, she saw it spark in his eyes, "that feeding solution was nothing but water and food dye. They nearly took you from me! They made you believe," he fisted his hand to control himself.

Ziva took his face in her hands, kissed him and whispered, "It is okay. You found me again," she placed her forehead on his, "rescued me again."

Tony held her, kissed her then looked into her eyes, "how did you figure it out? I didn't want to tell you yet; even Ducky didn't want you to know yet. You still need to recover, Ziva."

"I did not see it, Tony," Ziva pulled back, placed her hand on his chest, "it never came to mind but these last days."

"What are you talking about?" he pushed.

"You know I have been thinking of my father and Ari a lot these last few days," Ziva started.

"Yeah," Tony moved a pillow behind Ziva and moved back to lean against the headboard, drew her into his embrace. "I know…the dream and the pictures. Sweetheart," Tony rubbed her cheek, "that's natural. You thought-" he choked on the words.

"Oh, Tony," Ziva stared at him, shook her head slightly, "it must have been so hard for you not to tell me the truth."

"I didn't want this to hurt you," he explained, "I didn't want this to affect your recovery. I was scared of what this news would do to you."

"I know, I know," she nodded, "and it just makes me love you more, Tony. You," she brushed her hand along his eyes, "are everything to me."

Tony kissed her, she felt the need in him, tasted his fear and worry for her in the kiss. "Baby, what do you know?"

Ziva swallowed as she pulled back, took a breath as the impact of what she was about to say to Tony tore through her. "Adina…I did not recognize her. I had never met her in person. But…I believe she is the face I once saw in an old grainy picture Ari showed me when we were young."

"What picture?" Tony stayed as close to her as he could.

"Ari was nineteen and I was…very young," Ziva bit her lip, "I cannot be certain, Tony but…but this feeling will not go away and now that you tell me about my illness. It all fits."

"Ziva," Tony rubbed her back, "explain."

"Ari's mother had a younger sister, Nasira," Ziva started, "I believe Adina to be Nasira. When Ari's mother died Nasira was in Egypt studying medicine and Ari came to live with us for a short while before he left for England, before he went on to study medicine himself. That was when he showed me the picture. I had forgotten about Nasira because Ari never brought her up when we saw each other. Except…except this one time I remember."

"Go on," Tony urged.

"I had graduated college and finished Mossad training. Eli had sent me on a mission into Iran. When I returned Ari was in Tel-Aviv with Eli and he was…upset. Ari did not want Eli to send me on Kidon missions. Ari officially requested I become his handler for a mission in Gaza. I worked as Ari's handler on and off over the years before I joined NCIS. But that first time, when he took me to Gaza that was when…that was when he mentioned her again. He told me she was in medicine and then he told me…"

"Do you need water?" Tony asked concerned.

"No," Ziva shook her head, squeezed his hand, "that was when Ari told me of a plan he had devised. He was a very skilled doctor, he graduated from the same school as Ducky had in Edinburgh. He…he came up with this strategy to eliminate targets by…by making them believe they were sick." Tears fell from her eyes as she accepted the ramifications of what she was saying, accepted that her brother had been the one to create whatever medical trap she was in; made her believe she would die. "He made a list of all the ailments they could easily falsify and explained to me how it worked. He had lab technicians, doctors, nurses, computer people all involved. He started it at the hospital he had done his residency in, Barzilai Hospital, in Ashkelon here in Israel, near Gaza. He did not share this with Eli."

"What did you do when you found out?" Tony held her tight.

"I told him to stop," Ziva nodded, "I told him he could not do this and he told me he already had. He took out a Hamas leader that had come to Barzilai for treatment of a minor skin rash and died two weeks later of what was reported as skin cancer. He showed me how it had worked. It made me sick. I argued with him and told him that he would put everything in danger if he continued with this plan. That if it was ever found out any hope of peace would be destroyed because we would never be trusted again!"

"What did he do?" Tony asked.

"He told me he would dismantle the scheme," Ziva stared out into the room, "he told me he would do as I asked. But with Adina…Nasira here and with what has happened to me it is clear he did not. It must have expanded, it must have been taken over by others."

"McGee managed to put a list together of people he believes were victims like you," Tony explained, "he has been mapping out the doctors, labs, etc. who were involved in any way with your treatment and that of the others we think got caught in this web."

"Tony," Ziva turned back to him, "the other day on the news when we saw Orli. I noticed a man next to her. His name is Zahavi, Lev Zahavi. I meet him in Ashkelon with Ari once. He was under Ari's spell. Ari could be very… Svengali.

"I know the stories," Tony rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"When I saw him with Orli it struck me odd but then I dismissed it. I have not been Mossad in a long time. I do not believe many knew Zahavi worked so closely with Ari and since Ari was," Ziva took a breath, choked back tears, "a traitor…"

"It's OK," Tony kissed her temple, "what do you remember of Lev Zahavi?"

"Tony, he was a doctor just like Ari; worked with Ari in Barzilai Hospital. If this medical trap," Ziva fisted her hands in frustration, "is still in operation than I have to believe that Zahavi is involved. Eli never gave a second thought to Ari's work at the hospital just Ari's missions in Hamas. Ari left the hospital and worked strictly with Hamas for years. But I can see where Ari would have left Zahavi in charge of carrying out his plan."

"Zahavi has to be working for someone in order to finance all of this," Tony reasoned, "Likely Hamas or some group like it. Ari's aunt, a nurse, and her husband are involved. And now Zahavi is by Orli's side at Mossad. And someone wanted you dead. It's all connected but we are missing something."

"It is a conspiracy that has been in play for years with layers we have yet to see," Ziva offered, "Tony, it is true I knew of Zahavi and met him that one time but there was no reason for him to want me dead. I had no reason to suspect him if I had not been put in this trap to begin with, if you had not found me and if Ducky had not discovered the truth about my heart."

"Maybe he just wanted revenge for Ari's death? Maybe Adina is behind this attempt on you?" Tony supposed as he held her a little tighter. "You did come to Israel unexpectedly after we resigned NCIS. Maybe it was just the opportunity to get to you?"

"Maybe," Ziva leaned on Tony. "Maybe."

"We need to tell the others all of this," Tony said. "Are you up for it?"

"Yes," Ziva kissed Tony softly, "it is time we all worked together again."

"Well," Tony stared down at her, his eyes intense, "my ninja, we work together as long as you let us do all the heavy lifting for now."

"I can heavy lift," Ziva stared back with equal intensity, "or I shall soon."

"Ziva," Tony moved over her, "I am not going to let you out of this bed unless you promise to let us do the driving."

"Tony," Ziva shot him a determined look, "I am a very good driver."

"You are a crazy ninja driver who does not have a license until we say so!" Tony insisted as he hovered over her.

"You know, DiNozzo, I feel so much better," Ziva said slow, sex in every syllable, "I could probably seduce the license out of you…" She ran her hands up his chest to his face.

"You probably could," Tony crashed his lips to hers, kissed her and she felt the want in the kiss, the need, "I'm weak when it comes to a certain ninja," he confessed, "but Gibbs is not."

"Tony," she held his face in her hands, "there is a reason they wanted me dead and I do not believe it was as revenge for Ari. It if had been then I would have been targeted long ago. You need to let me do what I must."

"And you need to let me protect you," Tony clenched his jaw, "I almost lost you. That's not going to happen again," he warned.

Ziva reached up and kissed his lips softly, several times, "All right but from now on you tell me everything."

"I promise," he replied. "And you do the same."

"I promise too," she smiled as Tony rose and stood from the bed.

She watched him walk out of the bedroom to wake the others. Ziva sat up and took a drink from the water glass by her bed.

Ari had started this but someone else had taken over. Eli had most all of Ari's Hamas contacts killed. As much as she disliked Orli she did not believe Orli was behind an attempt on her life. If anything Orli was in danger from whoever was behind this…after all Orli had a scorpion right next to her and she probably did not even know it.

* * *

**Hey all! Well.. here is the first part of the revelation. I hope I explained it clearly enough! I rewrote this chapter completely from its original state. And for those that asked; the other version moved faster and had a bit more action but I thought, after considering it, that I needed to slow it down just a tad and keep the suspense going. It likely means more chapters than I had intended but I wanted to do justice to this story. Hope you are enjoying and aren't too confused by the plot! There is more to this conspiracy - it is actually very complicated and it does hark back to the show's cannon eventually. Zahavi and Adina are original of course - I tried to find more characters affiliated with Ari I could use but there aren't many named in the show. Deena will pop up later but, letting cat out of bag, she is not behind Ziva's inclusion in the medical trap.** **Ok now go feed the feedback.. it gets hungry! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi all! Ok don't hurl things at me! I was on a trip for a couple of weeks and got back this weekend. I would have posted sooner but I was just tired. So anyway, here is the next chapter -finally! More to come! Eventually :).**

* * *

"Ziva!"

"Over here," Ziva called out as she held onto a tree branch and inhaled deeply to catch her breath before Tony reached her. She quickly brushed away some dirt from her purple sundress not wanting Tony to realize she'd taken a little fall. She was wearing sandals and a sundress when she should have been wearing cargo pants and boots but Abby had confiscated her more practical clothing saying _If you dress like your ninja self then you'll start training like your ninja self and it's much too early for that!_ Ziva did not think it was too early for a least a long walk but there was no arguing with Abby.

Tony appeared through the thick foliage, heavy with oranges, "Too far, Ziva. I went inside for five minutes and you trek all the way out here," he moved up to her, slipped his hands around her waist, "gave me a scare."

"I am sorry, Tony," she pecked his lips, "I wanted to see how far I could go and how fast before I tired."

"Well, stop it," Tony scolded, "this isn't training for the hunger games. You don't need to be in tip top shape in three days."

"Hunger Games?" Ziva peered up at him, "A game about hunger? That does not sound entertaining, Tony."

With a small chuckle, "We'll watch the movie when we get back to DC. You might actually enjoy it," Tony stated. "And bonus, there's a book too."

"Are _they_ still here?" Ziva asked as she let go of the branch and held onto Tony for support. She was still a bit winded and her right leg wasn't cooperating as well as it should be with her brisk walk. Her muscles were weak and she knew it. What confused her is why she wasn't snapping back into shape as she had previous times she'd been kept immobile for extended periods.

"They left for the day," Tony assured, "they were leaving as I came out to find you. So it's safe to go back inside. Come on," he made to sweep her up and carry her back but she stopped him, "I'll give you a ride, Ziva."

"No," Ziva shook her head, "I want to walk back. I just need to catch my breath for a minute, Tony."

"Don't push," he whispered as he kissed her temple.

His soft words struck a chord in Ziva that had sudden emotion welling up inside, "I do not know how else to be, Tony," she suddenly said to him. Revelations and understandings from these past days catching up to her, shaking her and releasing conflicting emotions. "They took so much time from me...from us. I am angry," she said just before she looked off into the distance, "and I feel...I feel guilty at the same time."

"Guilty for what, sweetheart?" Tony stroked her face, held her firm, "You have nothing to feel guilty for...you could not have known."

"Ari did this," she cried, "I should have figured this out sooner. I should have seen it...just," she swallowed, "just like I should have seen what was happening to Ari...I should have seen it..."

Tony pulled her into his embrace, held the back of her head as she cried softly against his shoulder. He could feel the pain of her loss coming off her in waves after all these years. And he was grateful, grateful that she had allowed herself to feel this and take comfort in him. "It was his choice, Ziva," he whispered, "you had no control over that."

"I should have acted sooner, I should have seen the change in him," Ziva fisted her hands against Tony's back.

Tony moved her forward so he could see her face, "You did the right thing. It was brave and honorable...and necessary," he stated as he watched her tears slow, saw her breathing calm. "your whole life has been brave and honorable. Remember that."

Ziva looked into his eyes and saw the love but more saw the admiration in his reflection and until this moment she had not realized how much she had needed that from him. She had done her best to make the right decisions, to do what she knew was right and he recognized it. "I guess even stubborn and tough ex-Mossad operative's need reassurance sometimes...from someone they love and respect." She touched his cheek and offered a small smile. "Thank you," she whispered.

Tony kissed her softly, held her for long moments. He then wiped away a few tears with his thumb and said, "You know McGee is like a brother to me and if he ever went bat-nuts crazy I'd shoot him, no problem."

Ziva stared at Tony after the comment for a long moment then somehow, in a moment of complete comprehension, she started laughing. Then she moved to hug Tony and kissed over his ear, "I love you so much."

"Well I would," Tony insisted with a grin.

Ziva moved to look into his eyes, "Do not," she warned. "I once promised McGee that if anyone ever murdered him I'd hunt them down and make them pay."

"Oh," Tony furrowed his brow, "You never told me that. I guess I should reconsider then. Maybe a nice padded cell for Probie?" He asked with a toothy grin.

Ziva rolled her eyes and tugged his arm, "Let's go back," she said as she started walking back towards the house.

About halfway back Tony swept her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way. Ziva narrowed her eyes at him for a moment then settled her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the ride. As they entered the house she saw that everyone was gathered in the living room around the table. Tony set her down on the couch and poured them both a glass of lemonade from the pitcher on the table.

"No more walking so far on your own, Ziver," Gibbs warned.

Ziva glanced up at him after drinking some lemonade surprised he had any idea she'd even taken a walk.

"The third row of trees is your line," Gibbs hovered over her before dusting some dirt off her skirt. Clearly he realized she took a stumble, "no going pass it."

"Fine," Ziva gave a quick nod, "I will stay closer to the house but I have to exercise, Gibbs."

"The drugs are still working their way out of your system, Ziva," Ducky interjected, "they have affected your muscles, organs and while yes, you do need to exercise, I do not want you pushing yourself. You could cause an injury that would just set you back even further, my dear. Best to keep one of us close when you feel up to testing your limits."

"Ducky," Tony smirked, "I think we should put limits on her testing because knowing Ziva she'd just do an Iron Man race to prove to us she could go to row four of the trees."

Ziva swatted at Tony's arm, "only a half Iron Man," she quipped.

McGee and Abby laughed as the others snickered.

Ziva glanced up at Gibbs as he leaned on the armrest by her and stared down at her. "What?" she asked.

"I think we should take you home to DC," Gibbs looked at her then glanced around at the others before returning his attention to Ziva. "Get you better there and out of whatever crosshairs you might be in here."

"If I go back now," Ziva said with wide eyes, "it will tip off whoever is behind this. They will shut everything down and either vanish or make it impossible to trace them."

"They'll know we're on to them," Tony took her hand as he sat on the other side of her, "it'll keep them at bay and away from you."

"You do not know that, Tony," Ziva argued. "Whoever this is could come to DC it is only a plane flight away. They could..." she squeezed his hand and look around, "they could attack any of you. I do not want to risk that."

"Ziva," started Gibbs.

"No," Ziva shook her head, "I do not want to risk any of you in whatever the hell this is. I still have friends I know I can trust here in Israel. I am not unfamiliar with convincing deceptions. I could make them all think I succumbed to heart failure, that I have died. All of you could return to DC after the funeral which would take place very quickly. And I could go somewhere to recover under a different name."

"_Hell no_, Ziva," Tony practically growled. "That would require us to stay away from you and that is not happening; at least not where I am concerned."

"Any of us are concerned," McGee chimed in.

"I know you want to find out who is behind this but we are too far removed from the center of this conspiracy," Gibbs explained.

"Then we need to trust someone," Ziva countered, "we should contact Orli. I may not like her very much but I do believe she would want to stop this and if her brother was a victim as McGee believes then she would move..." she tried to remember but the idiom wasn't coming to her, "move pyramids to find out who is behind this."

"Pyramids?" Tony peered at Ziva. "Mountains, Ziva."

"Yes, mountains. Thank you, Tony," she smiled at him. "Please," she returned her attention to Gibbs, "I may not be Mossad anymore but I still care what is happening here especially when...when it is something my family was involved in."

"Problem is," Tony interjected, "we can't contact Orli without setting off all sorts of alarm bells. You know they will be watching her and she isn't exactly low profile."

"I can contact her secretly," Ziva offered, "but I have to be in Tel-Aviv to do it."

"See that's not happening," Gibbs stated flatly, "You are in no condition to get involved in spy games right now, Ziver. And I am not risking you any further. Our best course is to go home and shake the tree. Let Orli figure it out after we drop the bomb that you were poisoned."

"She will not have a chance to figure it out," Ziva disagreed, "she will be doing all she can to do damage control and the perpetrators will go to ground."

"That's not our problem," Gibbs informed.

"Gibbs," Ziva took a breath for control, "I cannot run and hide from this. I can help Orli uncover who is behind this. I need to try."

"No. You. Don't," Tony stood up and took a few steps away from the table, clearly upset. "You lied to me. To all of us and if I hadn't come looking for you...again! You would be dead. Now what? You want to put yourself in danger again! That's not fair, Ziva! And I am not going to give you the option anymore! I am not letting you or your warped sense of duty take away what we have!"

"Tony-"

"No," his anger practically overwhelmed her, the veins in his neck were bulging as he rounded the table to stand in front of Gibbs, "We are going home. We're going to get married and we're going to have a future. Mossad can take care of its own crap."

"Tony's right," Abby snapped, "we're your family not them!"

"Ziva," McGee moved around Abby, "there comes a time when you have to let things go and do what is best for you."

"You are all forgetting something," Ziva raised her hand to forestall any other comments, "whoever is behind this would not have gone to such lengths to neutralize me if I was not a real threat. They used this medical conspiracy to trap me but they had no way of knowing I would not turn to any of you. They risked the exposure. Whatever this is...it is not about the medical conspiracy that Ari set up. It is about something else. Something I know that they do not want revealed."

"We have no way of figuring out what that is now," Gibbs shook his head, "And I don't want to take the chance of someone getting to you here!" He rose from the armrest and joined Tony in the frustrated pace around the small living room.

Ziva sighed, unsure of how to handle any of this.

"Ziva," Ducky caught her attention, "when you first came to Israel after you and Tony and McGee resigned from NCIS. What did you do?"

Ziva noticed Tony and McGee glance at Ducky then Gibbs focused his attention on her. "I handled a few things with my father's estate I had neglected. I visited some old friends, saw Schmiel, went to Haifa and enjoyed a spa there for awhile before deciding to head back to Tel-Aviv. Tony and I communicated often and then he asked if I wanted company and I did-"

"I booked my flight to come here and be with her then my plans went sideways when Parsa's people took a shot through my window," Tony interjected.

"I went into hiding when Tony called me," Ziva continued. "But they found me at my father's safe house. How, I still do not know. I killed the three men sent and took off for Tel-Aviv."

"That's when you went to Deena Bashan for help, right?" Tony said.

"Yes," Ziva confirmed, "she patched up an injury on my leg and yes she was angry with me about Ari but she had no part in my subsequent diagnosis, Tony."

"How do you know that?" Tony challenged. "When I saw her she had nothing but hate for you, Ziva. She told me point blank that she couldn't forgive you. How-"

"Tony," Ziva sat up straighter, "Deena loved Ari and would have done anything for him but she did not know about this medical conspiracy. McGee as much as confirmed it when she did not show up as a treating physician to any of the victims. Besides, I was not diagnosed in her hospital."

Ziva saw Tony glance at McGee and McGee confirm what she was saying with a nod, "And I do not believe," Ziva continued, "that my diagnosis or anything to do with this medical trap have to do with the reason for putting me in the trap. It is something else."

"It started after Parsa," McGee added.

"I think so," Ziva nodded.

"I was lost during that case," Tony stated as he stared at Ziva. "Just going through the motions. But something is coming back to me...a question. Why did Parsa target our team exactly? Bishop wasn't a member and she was the Parsa expert. We didn't even meet Bishop for months after the initial attacks on us. And while I think we are the best team in DC there really was no reason for Parsa to target us so specifically. There are alot of teams that could have been the fly in his crazy ointment."

"I thought the same thing too," McGee offered, "but after he died it seemed pointless to dwell on it."

"I was here in Israel and missing information," Ziva said after she took a sip of lemonade, "I only knew what you guys told me and that was to lie low we had terrorists after us. After the attack at the farmhouse and getting patched up by Deena I hid out at an apartment complex Ray had told me about. I paid cash and used a false name. It was there that I felt sick for the first time."

"Cruz is dead, Ziver," Gibbs touched her shoulder briefly, "I kept an eye on him just to make sure he wouldn't come bothering you. CIA booted him but they didn't jail him. He went into private security and was killed in Miami; gunned down a few blocks from his house. The killers were never caught."

Ziva glanced at Tony then at Gibbs, "When did this happen?"

"Same time Parsons came after us," Gibbs answered, "around the time you three nitwits resigned."

"Ray wanted to marry me," Ziva muttered.

"Don't remind me," Tony came over to her and took a seat on the armrest by her Gibbs had vacated, "still hurts."

Ziva reached up and kissed Tony, "What if somebody thinks he left me something? He worked in Israel for a long time. He knew my father. And I came here right after his death and stayed at a safe house he had used. I got sick while staying at that safe house."

"What if Parsa's attack on our team wasn't to undermine NCIS," McGee supposed, "what if Parsa simply took a hit job?"

"And made the most of it," Gibbs nodded. "But Ziva was the real target. Makes sense with the Intel that came through. Ziva the chatter had you in the crosshairs."

"Ok, hang on," Tony stood and walked in front of everyone, "let me get this straight. Ziva, who has ten million Mossad secrets, is the daughter of the late director of Mossad and a former US Federal agent is targeted because her ex-boyfriend, a CIA stooge, maybe left her something someone out there doesn't want her to know or have?"

"It is just a theory, Tony," Ziva shrugged.

"A workable theory, Ziver," Gibbs acknowledged. "Could be the reason they kept you alive this long. Trying to figure out if you knew or had whatever they want."

"But I have never been questioned," Ziva shook her head, "Adina has never asked anything about Mossad or Ray or anything about my past or life. No one else has either. I do not understand. If this does have anything to do with Ray and something I may have; why have I not been questioned?"

"I don't know," Gibbs kissed her head, "maybe they were delayed and wanted to keep you on ice? Maybe they wanted to see if you'd act."

"That does not make sense, Gibbs," Ziva peered up at him, "It has been more than a year."

"And it's late," Abby said rising from the table, "the Sheppard's pie is ready. I'm going to serve dinner before we all pass out from starvation."

Ziva smiled at Abby as she went to get the food from the kitchen. McGee and Ducky helped and soon they were all eating around the table. The idea that Ray had anything to do with this kept rolling around in her head. Had she missed something in that apartment? Or maybe she was completely off the mark. She and Ray had ended their relationship more than a year before his death. Why would anyone think he'd leave her anything?

Tony slipped his hand around her waist as she set her fork down in her left over mashed potatoes. "Tired?" he whispered in her ear.

"A little," she admitted.

"Ziver," Gibbs touched her hand, "it's been a long day. Why don't you two get some rest. We'll make our decisions tomorrow."

"Ok," she nodded, "guys, this Ray thing could be off the mark. I just do not know. But if it is not...I will figure it out."

"We will figure it out," McGee added.

Ziva smiled and accepted Tony's help to the bedroom. Her legs felt weak after sitting for so long.

"It is early still, Tony," Ziva said as she settled on the bed, "you do not have to stay in here with me now."

"I'd rather look at you than McGee, sweetcheeks," Tony said as he hopped on the bed and kissed her. "So CIRay, huh?" He muttered as he got comfortable on the bed.

"Ray was your fault," Ziva raised her chin at Tony, "you should have made a move before I met him."

"I know," Tony shrugged, "don't remind me. DiNozzo men are fast with women they don't care about and slow with the right one."

"DiNozzo men have alot to learn," Ziva tilted her head at Tony.

"Teach me," Tony said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Ziva pulled him close and gave him a kiss he was sure to learn from...


	13. Chapter 13

"Enjoy your shower?" Tony asked as he sat back in bed and set aside his tablet on the nightstand. He almost looked like a little boy who had been caught with contraband. The smile on his face was plastered there hiding a not-feeling-so-guilty expression. This man could drive her crazy with just a look, just a word, in so many ways. Every annoyance, every aggravating bit of him just made her love him more.

"You should know, Tony. You stood outside the bathroom the entire time," Ziva smirked as she closed and locked the bedroom door behind her. She set down the purple sundress she had worn on a nearby chair and approached the bed wearing her white robe and slippers.

"I was not!" he protested, "I was playing this elf game McGee downloaded for me," Tony sat up a bit straighter in bed and pointed at the tablet. He'd taken off his pajama top and was just wearing his blue pajama bottoms and she couldn't help but to admire every bit of him. This was _her_ Tony and she was not going to waste another moment.

"I saw your shadow under the door, Tony," Ziva challenged playfully as she came around the bed and stood just opposite him.

"That could have been Gibbs or Abby," Tony countered, "Abby has big, clown feet you know. You have no idea how many times she has accidently stepped on my poor, little toes!"

Ziva shot him the _I know it was you_ look and Tony shrugged.

"Fine," he admitted, "but I was just making sure you didn't need extra soap or a shower cap or a personal back scrubber?"

"Tony," Ziva said softly as she caught his gaze. "I am so much healthier than I was when you found me." She reassured, "I am not going to fall. I am not going to break."

Tony moved up to his knees and came close to her, brought his hand to her face in a soft caress, "I worry and you can't blame me," he said as his tone turned serious. "Everytime I let you out of my sight something happens. I can't-" he swallowed the emotion she saw rise quickly to the surface.

"Right now," she put her hand on his, met his gaze directly, "I am fine. I feel strong," Ziva leaned into him, kissed his lips gently, "healthy and...loved," she said as she smiled and tilted her head at him, his eyes a reflection of her own; full of emotion and warmth.

"You are loved," he ran his eyes over her face, rested his forehead against hers for a long moment. "You have no idea how much," he whispered.

Ziva ran her fingers down his cheek, over his lips then caught his look. She smiled briefly before drawing him into a kiss. A kiss that deepened, that took embers and sparked a flame. Their tongues met and savored each other as her hand caressed his neck and his grasped her hair. The heat between them rose so quickly it nearly consumed them but Tony somehow found himself, pulled back and she clearly saw the worry in his eyes.

Tony, breathless took a moment to reacquire his control, "We shouldn't get carried away, Ziva. Let me get your nightgown."

Ziva forestalled his movement by placing a hand on his arm, "I thought tonight...I would let my skin breathe a bit," she undid the tie on her robe and let the soft material tumble to the floor.

"Ziva," Tony breathed.

"There is nothing stopping this, Tony," Ziva assured. "I promise you I will not break."

"It hasn't been that long-" Tony started as he moved to stand next to her.

"Look at me, Tony," Ziva stood proud in front of him, "I looked in the mirror and...well it is me again. Not the shadow of weeks ago but me, your..." she shrugged, "ninja, if only a little worse for wear."

Tony drew her into his arms, "It could be too soon," he whispered.

"I may not be perfect yet," Ziva let out a sigh and suddenly, strangely, felt self-conscious, "but-"

"You are always perfect," he stated without hesitation.

"Then no more talking," she said as she looked up at him with a wicked gaze.

Tony pushed her back onto the bed gently and hovered over her, "you drive me crazy,"

"That is my intention, DiNozzo," she replied as he leaned down and kissed her.

"_Tony_," she whispered between kisses, as they grasped at each other with increasing urgency. It had been too long, too much pain, too many lonely nights since they'd been in each other's arms like this. She couldn't get enough of him and clearly he couldn't get enough of her. They coupled with all the pent up passion that had lived between them for nearly a decade and then they savored, slow and sweet the reacquainting of each other's bodies.

As they rested in each other's arms after hours in bed, hours of love and shushing and tender, euphoric moments, Ziva kissed his shoulder and looked up as he nudged her cheek with his nose, "hmm?"

"I love you, Ziva David," Tony's voice broke as he leaned over and kissed her.

"I hope so," Ziva responded the moment he pulled back, "you did ask me to marry you."

Tony peered at her then the words he'd said in anger came flooding back, "Wasn't exactly the most romantic proposal, huh?"

"I thought it was, Tony," Ziva toyed with his fingers as he cradled her even closer, "because...because I knew you meant it," she said before reaching up and hugging him close, tears slipping from her eyes.

Tony swallowed hard as he held her, his own feelings a tangle of knots as he remembered finding her here in this bed weak, sick and how he couldn't quite wrap his mind around losing her. How he knew in his heart that he'd never make it out of this house without her. Not again. And now..."You're stuck with me. And you know damn well how tenacious I am."

Ziva laughed then kissed his neck, his cheek, his lips, "I know," she wiped away her tears, "it comes in handy," she said before she looked away from Tony and towards the door. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Tony sat up with her slightly, "is McGee listening at the doors for pointers?"

They both startled as they heard Gibbs scream, "Put it down!"

"Stay here," Tony ordered as he jumped out of bed, turned on the bedside lamp and grabbed the cargo pants he'd had on earlier. He threw them on the bed as he took his side arm from the nightstand and Ziva tossed him a pair of boxers as he saw her grab a blue cotton dress from her drawer and slip into her panties. "What part of _stay here_ did you not get?"

Ziva shot him her patent _are you kidding_ glance. "I have my gun, Tony."

"Good," he said, "then keep it close in here!" he ordered as he buttoned his pants and slipped on his shoes. He went to the door and eased it open then saw McGee and Gibbs, guns out, covering the front door and the back windows.

Tony slipped from the bedroom and saw Ducky and Abby by their bedroom doors. He waved for them to stay back as he rounded the corner to see Mendel and Adina holding guns by their sides and trying to talk to Gibbs.

"Do as he says and drop your weapons!" Tony ordered as he aimed his own weapon at them.

"You do not understand!" Adina yelled.

"I will understand better when you are not armed," Gibbs growled. "Now place the guns on the floor."

"We need to talk to Ziva, now," Mendel countered and made no move to disarm but he wasn't aiming his gun, just holding it by his side like Adina was.

"What is this about?" Ziva asked as she rounded the corner to Tony's chagrin.

Tony moved in front of her in a blink but she placed a hand on his arm, "What is this?" she demanded.

"Ziva," Adina took one step towards her but was forestalled by Gibbs, "They are coming here...now. You all must leave. You must hide her now!" she insisted.

"Nasira!" Ziva snapped as she stepped around Tony, "explain yourself!"

Tony saw the woman jump at the mention of her true name.

"You know me?" Nasira asked in disbelief, "then you know we are family."

"Family?!" Ziva spat in disgust, "family does not try to murder each other. Not true family."

"I knew you would not understand!" Nasira shoved her gun at Mendel who took it by the handle and held it by his side as he did the other one. "Had I truly wanted you dead I had ample opportunity, Ziva."

"You nearly killed her," Ducky emerged from the hall, practically breathing fire, "you tortured her! And starved her! How can you claim any justification for such horrific actions!"

"To keep her alive!" Nasira countered, "they were watching! She was too strong, too healthy for anyone to believe we were poisoning her. I gave her sedatives and a few of the medications but not enough to kill only weaken. But she did not weaken sufficiently. I had to withhold the food, I had to in order to bring her to a state where they would believe we were good soldiers! Do you remember the young man who came to the house the week before Tony arrived? I told you he was a nephew of mine studying to be a doctor."

Ziva nodded.

"He was with them!" Nasira exclaimed, "he was reporting your condition back. I did not know when he would return. They simply told us to keep you weak and to prepare to end your life."

"If your intention was not to kill me," Ziva argued, "then why did you simply not tell me of this?"

"We could not," Nasira stated, "you do not understand how powerful these people are. They would have murdered you immediately. We were trying to keep you alive, to hide you. If you had been aware your actions would have given you away and they would have killed you just as they did your father!" Nasira's anger was on the surface, her hands fisted as she banged on fist against her thigh.

"What?" Ziva blinked.

"Please," Mendel took a small step forward, "there is not much time. We do not know when they will arrive but they will come and kill you all."

Tony glanced at the clock, it was just past 3am and his gut was telling him that Mendel was not lying. He looked to Ducky and McGee, "Get dressed and get ready to leave quick," he said as he lowered his gun. Tony glanced at Gibbs, holstered his gun and walked to Mendel, extending his hand.

Mendel nodded and handed his guns over to Tony. Gibbs lowered his weapon and took a step towards Ziva as Nasira approached her.

"I promise to tell you all but at this moment," she took a ragged breath and extended her hand as if to touch Ziva's cheek, Ziva stepped back, "please, we must leave this house."

Ziva studied the woman, her gut and she could tell, Gibbs' as well, was telling her Nasira was sincere. "Abby," she turned towards the hall to were Abby stood, "please get dressed and give me my more practical clothing."

Abby looked between her and Nasira then nodded and vanished down the hall.

Nasira moved to the bookcase and retrieved a small, leather-bound notebook. "I have written everything I know here," she shoved the book towards Ziva. "Now, please," she beseeched, "we must leave!"

Tony took hold of Ziva and glanced back towards Gibbs, "Give us a minute."

Gibbs nodded and looked over Nasira and Mendel.

"Come on," he said to Ziva as he pulled her into the bedroom, Abby followed close behind Tony and set down Ziva's clothes on the bed.

"I packed a backpack with clothes for Ziva and me," Abby said as she looked to Tony, "what else do we need?"

"Just get the basics and be prepared to travel light if need be, Abs," Tony replied as he grabbed a Tee shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Got it," Abby said before going to Ziva, "Need help?"

"I am fine, Abby," Ziva nodded as she pulled on her own cargo pants and grabbed a pair of socks. "bring a scarf," she said to Abby before the other woman left the room.

"Tony," Ziva turned to him, "there is a spare gun tapped to the back of the dresser, would you get it, please?"

Tony grinned briefly then went to retrieve the gun behind the side of the dresser Ziva pointed to, "my girl scout ninja."

Ziva peered at him for a moment then shook her head. She pulled on a dark purple tee shirt then slipped on her boots. She then grabbed a bag from the closet and pulled out two knives she quickly armed herself with, one on her belt the other around her neck. She put on her ankle holster and took the spare form Tony. After a few moments she was dressed and ready for pretty much anything; except Tony noticed her lean against the bed to catch her breath.

"You ok?" he asked as he stood in front of her.

Ziva nodded, glanced around then looked back up at him, "Passports and cash."

"Ahead of you," Tony said as he indicated a backpack he'd placed on the dresser.

Ziva handed Tony the book Nasira had given her and he slipped it into the backpack.

"Tony," Ziva started, "I believe we should head to Tel-Aviv and contact Orli. She can interrogate Nasira and Mendel and decipher what this is all about!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Ziva," Tony went to her as she rose from the bed and slipped his arm around her waist, "let's survive the night then we can regroup."

Ziva nodded.

"Ready?" Tony asked as he moved with her a few steps.

"Yes," she replied touching his cheek then moving out of his hold, "I am fine."

"Ahuh, let's go," he said grabbing the backpack and checking the gun in his holster.

As they exited the bedroom, Tony noticed Gibbs was fully dressed, packed and had Nasira and Mendel sitting in the middle of the living room. The lights were all off except for one lamp.

"Shall we pack up the cars?" Tony asked as he headed for the front door.

"Wait," Ziva ordered as she looked out the front window, "they are here," she stated as she turned back to him. "Coming in foot on foot. I saw two men there are probably more coming from other directions." She pulled her gun and stepped to one side of the window. "Get the step stool from the kitchen, please."

"Ziva get away from the door," Tony stared at her before leaving for that step stool. He was back in a moment and looked at her, still by the door, "what do you want with this?"

"Open the attic, Tony," Ziva said as Gibbs flanked her and Ducky and Abby joined them all in the living room. "There is an access panel to the roof and a ladder down the east side of the house."

"You mean that trellis?" Tony groaned, "will that support our weight?"

"Yes," Ziva assured. "It is a ladder disguised as a trellis, Tony."

"Of course it is," he grinned as he opened the attic door.

"Ducky, Abby go up, please," Ziva asked. "The access panel-"

"Turns counter-clock wise," finished Gibbs. "Ziver, you better not be planning what I think you are."

"Gibbs, if we slip out now we can take care of these men quickly and silently," she said and Tony heard what she left out - while protecting Abby, Ducky and the rest of them. Because he knew her, he knew she'd try to take them out all on her own if she could.

"Get your ass up to the attic," Gibbs ordered. "Tony, McGee and I will take care of this."

"Gibbs!" she protested.

"Forget it, Ziva," Tony interjected, "no way are you going into this fray. Take care of Abs and Ducky and watch those two. That should be enough for you."

"Tony, I can do this," Ziva countered.

"I know you can but you are not going to," Tony stared down at her, "I am not risking you now, period." He moved her to the step stool.

Gibbs looked to McGee, "you good?"

"Let's go, boss," McGee nodded.

"Tony-"

"Ziva up now!" Tony pointed to the attic door.

Nasira grabbed Ziva and Mendel was right behind her, "We'll get her out," Mendel promised and Tony still couldn't believe he was allowing them to touch her.

Tony hesitated as Nasira and Mendel got Ziva up into the attic; Ziva's face reflected the anger she was feeling but he didn't care. All that mattered was that she was safe and out of this fight.

Gibbs signaled for McGee and Tony to follow him out of the house via the back door off the kitchen. They exited, kept low and rushed into the orange trees, vanishing into the darkness...

* * *

**Hi gang! I know it has gotten longer between updates; I've been busy and tired :( but it shouldn't be too long until this story is finished. I am not watching the current season but I did hear Ari was mentioned or some such. Here is hoping GG doesn't mess up the best NCIS villian and one of the best storylines they ever had! **

**A note about the sex or lack there of scene in this chapter: I wasn't sure how far to take it; I rated this story T so I left it really, really tame. But my original intention was to make it hotter; alas I thought tame was better in the end. Just know Tiva really enjoyed each other :)**

**More soon.. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Ziva, be careful!" Ducky warned in a strained whisper as he gazed up from inside the attic, "you should stay with us and let Jethro, Tony and McGee do what they must. You could become dizzy and fall, my dear."

"I am fine, Ducky," Ziva looked down at his face from her perch atop the roof and offered him a small smile; she'd pushed back the concealed panel and was lying on the warm roof tiles, a soft breeze caressing her skin. "Stay inside the attic unless I tell you otherwise and keep as quiet as possible."

"We can help," Nasira offered as she stepped up next to Ducky to look up at Ziva, "you should stay inside and allow us to guard the roof."

"No," Ziva snapped. "Just stay to one side." She turned away from Nasira and took the binoculars Abby offered up to her.

"Here," Abby said, "found them exactly where you said they'd be."

"Thanks, Abs," Ziva gestured for them to stay put and moved away from the opening. She moved the binoculars to the night vision setting and quickly spotted Tony moving through the trees. She saw the target he had acquired and immediately wished she had her hands on a sniper rifle to take the target out before Tony could even reach him.

Her handgun would have inadequate range at this distance; so she was forced to just watch as Tony took position behind a tree and waited for the figure. When in striking distance, Tony punched the guy across the jaw and forced him to the ground. Every fiber in her being was urging her to climb down and go to him, help him but she also knew she'd be a distraction.

Ziva held her breath as Tony managed to subdue the target underneath him. She couldn't make out how he'd done it but the assailant was still as Tony stood.

A shot startled her and she scanned the area as gunfire exploded through the grove. Both McGee and Gibbs were involved in shootouts; she moved to see where Tony was but lost him and nearly panicked when she saw a new figure prone until she caught sight of Tony next to McGee. Ziva swiftly turned as she heard voices behind her, crawled along the tiles to see two men with gasoline canisters about ready to break into the house.

Without further thought, she pulled her weapon and fired two shots. Both men went down instantly. She quickly surveyed the area and saw no further intruders.

"Oh my God!" she heard Abby yell, "Ziva?! Are you all right?"

"Yes," she called back. "Nasira, Mendel, you want to be useful?" Ziva barked as she moved to the open panel. "Get them downstairs and out the front door into the car, now!"

Mendel nodded as Nasira moved into action. Ziva crawled over to the trellis and descended as swiftly as she could. With gun drawn, she moved around to the front of the house, stepped over the bodies and spotted their car just up the road. She leaned back against the house to catch her breath then straightened as she heard them moving about inside.

A moment later, Abby, Ducky, Mendel and Nasira exited with bags in tow. The first car was loaded in seconds and as they loaded their second car Tony, McGee and Gibbs came into view.

"You good?" Tony asked as he saw the bodies and moved directly to Ziva, slipping a hand around her waist. She saw the fear in his eyes.

"Yes," Ziva nodded as she tapped his chest more to reassure herself he was fine than to indicate she was. "I suggest we head out now before more show up."

In moments, they were all in the two cars and driving away from Ziva's grove house. Gibbs drove one car with Tony and Ziva in the backseat and Ducky riding shotgun while McGee and Abby took the second car with Nasira and Mendel. Ziva directed them towards another house in the next town.

"What is this place?" Tony asked as Ziva told Gibbs to pull in past the gate and park the car under the car port so it would not be visible from the sky.

"This house belonged to Schmeil's lady friend," Ziva explained, "she died a couple of years ago and left this place to him. It has been empty since. He will be fine with us using it."

"Good ol'Schmeil," Tony smiled.

As Gibbs parked the car, Ziva hopped out and went to the side door, off the car port. She placed her hand on the iron railing that went up the couple of steps to the door, twisted the right front decorative end and pulled out a key. A few moments later they all filed into the house.

"There is no electricity but the water should be running," Ziva started as they all entered, "we should be fine here for the night."

Tony pulled out a flashlight from his pack and illuminated the interior. Abby spotted a couple of lanterns she quickly lit as Gibbs indicated for Nasira and Mendel to have a seat on the white sheet covered sofa.

The place was larger than her house and had clearly been closed up for some time. White sheets covered some of the furniture but there were candles around and lanterns that should serve as sufficient light for the night.

Ziva watched for a moment as everyone settled in and quickly got to work on making the place livable for now. She turned to Nasira and Mendel as Abby placed a lantern on the table next to her.

"What has this all been about?" Ziva demanded as she stepped closer to Nasira with fire in her veins.

Tony dropped his pack and grabbed Ziva around the waist preventing her from getting any closer to Ari's aunt. "I suggest you tell her," he stated.

The group gathered around as Nasira nodded and started to stand but Gibbs indicated she stay seated.

"You are all I have left," Nasira started, her hands extended palms up as if reaching for her, "all there is left of any of us."

"Our two children," Mendel let out a long breath, "were killed years ago in a bombing at their school."

"Ari is gone," Nasira continued, "Tali is gone, my sister, your mother and uncle...your father and my little ones. All dead...all dead," she almost whispered. "Our families were united once as one. Ari loved you...he told me many stories," she gazed at Ziva fondly, "stories of how tough you were, how funny, how beautifully you could sing. I consider you one of our children."

"We both do," Mendel nodded.

"I know you killed Ari, Eli told me. I also know Ari had lost his way...what he was planning must have been horrific for you to take such an action. I know the kind of hatred he carried." Nasira steadied herself, closed her eyes then looked at each of them. "I saw it for myself. I do not hold you responsible for his choices. We," she held Mendel's hand, "are not monsters. We did what we thought was the best thing to do."

"How can hurting her be the best thing to do!" Tony shot back with barely contained anger.

"Let her continue, Tony, please," Ziva rubbed his arm.

"Ari created this medical form of assassination," Nasira looked to Tony and rushed to explain, "he recruited me as one of his accomplices. It is-"

"We know what it is and how it works," Gibbs interrupted.

"We mapped it out once we found out Ziva wasn't truly suffering from heart problems," McGee added.

Nasira nodded, "I went to Eli with this information at the time. He allowed Ari and Zahavi to piece this puzzle of people together but he had me to tell him who was targeted. At first I thought I was simply there to assure all went as planned because Ari and Zahavi were working for Mossad. It wasn't until later that things changed." she nodded. "I worked as a nurse and a spy for Eli until Mendel and I married. After my children were killed...I was lost. Eli came to me, asked me to return to Zahavi; I told him I would do as he asked if he told me of your life. He agreed. I passed him what information I could and then Eli asked me to get it all, the entire network so he could dismantle it when he needed to. Before I could finish this work, Eli was murdered."

"Why didn't you give your information to Mossad anyway?" Gibbs pressed.

"You must understand," Nasira leaned forward, "I am not an official officer of Mossad. I worked for Eli directly because he did not trust all of those around him. I did not know who to trust. If Zahavi could betray Mossad then who else?"

"Why did you not contact me?" Ziva asked, still unconvinced of the woman's sincerity.

"The last thing I wanted to do was bring you into the middle of this!" Nasira shot back, "my only happiness was knowing you were safe in America! Don't you understand, Ziva? You are all that is left! You are our _only_ child. These people wanted you dead! I heard that there were killers sent after you. Deanna Bashan told me of your injury...told me you were here in Israel. So I found you and I made you sick so I could show them, prove to them that you were under control, no longer a threat. I did this to protect you, to hide you," she fisted her hands in front of her.

"In doing so you took her away from us!" Tony snapped back in rage and Ziva saw the pain in his eyes, felt it.

"They would have killed her!," Nasira defended.

"Who are these people?" Tony demanded.

"Zahavi is not in charge," Nasira blurted, "he works for Americans. I do not know their names but I do know that Eli did know them. Eli told me he sent you to America to get close to these people and learn what you could of them."

"What?" Ziva stepped forward.

"Ziver," Gibbs glanced at Nasira then back at Ziva, "didn't you tell me your orders-"

"Yes," Ziva nodded to Gibbs, "Yes, but I never understood why." She pulled away from Tony and paced around in a circle, "there is something here I should see and I am not," she spat in frustration. "What else did Eli tell you?" she glared at Nasira.

"Eli said this was all a game of chess," Nasira recalled, "move and counter-move is how he put it. I asked him if you were in danger. I told him he had no right to place you in harm's way. Keeping you safe was the entire reason I worked for him."

Ziva blinked and glanced at Tony.

"You may not believe her," Mendel interjected, "but it is true," he added with the most passion she'd ever seen out of the man, "She may not be your blood but she loves you as if you were. We lost everything when our children died. There was nothing left but empty rooms and bitterness. We were ready to die with them...and then Eli called. He needed our help and my wife...my wife needed to know that one of the children...lived."

"I was so proud of you, Ziva," Nasira placed her hands over her heart, "you did so well with the Americans. My only fear arose was when you were here in Israel. When Michael died and you took his place in Mossad I nearly lost my mind. I beseeched Eli to keep you safe but he told us you were adamant and wanted to avenge Michael. Those were dark days."

Ziva saw Tony glance at Gibbs and she shook her head indicating for them not to correct Nasira. "What do you remember of these Americans? Even the smallest detail could be of help."

"Your young man," Nasira looked directly at Ziva as Ziva turned to Tony. "No," she smiled, "the other one."

Ziva moved to the coffee table in front of Nasira and took a seat. The adrenaline coursing through her was subsiding but she didn't want the others to see her tire. "Ray Cruz?"

"Yes," Nasira nodded, "I met him. Eli introduced us."

"Did he know who you were?" Ziva pressed.

"Yes," Nasira smiled, "Ziva, you inspire devotion. Ray loved you very much. He worried for your safety and spent months here in Israel piecing together information about the Americans. He came to me in confidence, without Eli's knowledge, to tell me you were in danger if you returned to Israel. He was the one who asked me to hide you."

"So you took it upon yourself to make me believe I was sick?!" Ziva shook her head, "you should have told me!"

"Yes," Nasira acknowledged. "We did it to hide you just as Ray wanted us to. Zahavi contacted me over your condition and we needed to make it look real. They believed it was real until...until hours ago. I am not sure what happened but we received a call...Zahavi ordered your immediate death. He told us to stay away from the house and he must of sent those men."

"Ray must have discovered the identities of these people," Ziva muttered as she rose from her seat on the table, "but he never told me a thing."

"Maybe we've had enough for one night," Tony said as he reached for her.

"Wait," Ziva shook her head, "There is one common thread in all of this. It all revolves around NCIS. Why?"

"Ziver?" Gibbs tilted his head at her.

"Ray was in love with me," Ziva paced forward, "of this I am certain. He...he wanted me to quit once we were married. He told me he wanted me to break free from everything my father had wanted for me - including this work. But now that I think of it...I do not believe he simply meant the danger of being an agent but specifically that my father wanted me at NCIS."

"To gain my trust," Gibbs added.

Ziva nodded.

"Huh?" Tony glanced to Gibbs.

"My father was a planner. He planned ops years in advance when he could," Ziva explained.

"Go on, Ziver," Gibbs urged.

Ziva took a deep breath and looked around at them, "Eli saved a young NCIS's agents life in Amsterdam."

"Vance," McGee offered.

Ziva nodded, "In doing so he gained an ally inside NCIS. And I know my father helped Director Vance rise through the ranks where he could; with information sharing and the like." She brushed her hands through her hair as continued, "he also sent me to Cairo to help another NCIS agent...Jenny. I saved her life and worked with her for some time."

"She never forgot that, Ziva," Gibbs added.

"Ari targeted the Navy...you," she turned to Gibbs, "why exactly?"

"He sent me to you, Gibbs," Ziva shook her head, "he planted me in NCIS. He did not expect me to-"

"Love us?" Tony smiled and rubbed her back.

Ziva nodded. "Eli wanted something from NCIS."

"I think we find the answer to that when we figure out who Eli was playing chess with," Tony stated.

"If Ray knew," Ziva rested her hand on Tony's arm, "I think I know where he would have hidden that information. McGee, I need to get onto the dark net. If there is anything for me from Ray, it is there."

"Spy games?" Tony glanced down at her.

Ziva shrugged up at him.

"Ok," McGee nodded, "but we won't be able to do anything tonight. We'll need to get somewhere safe and with network access to get in."

"Tomorrow," Gibbs barked, "we'll figure it out. All of you, find a spot and get some sleep, especially you two," he pointed to Tony and Ziva, "We sleep while we can and then we'll face what tomorrow brings."

* * *

**Hey gang, sorry this update took so long. I read the comments on the most recent stuff with Tony and it bruised my muse. Whatever. **

**Hope you liked the chapter. Another should come by next weekend. Hugs!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok... I am positive there was a glitch in the space time continum and a week was stolen! It had to be!**

**Anyway.. :D Here is chapter 15. I had wanted to go into further detail but it was running way long so it might feel rushed in a few places -sorry for that! Hugs!**

* * *

"Stop thinking," Tony whispered into Ziva's ear as he pulled her closer into his body. Tony had pulled Ziva into this back bedroom and shut them off from the others. He needed her to rest and he had a feeling Gibbs and possibly McGee were still up plotting away.

"I cannot help it, Tony," Ziva replied as she glanced up at him.

"It's been a much longer night than either of us anticipated it would be," he rubbed her back gently, kissed her forehead, "I'm worried."

"I am fine, Tony," Ziva assured.

"You would say you are fine on your deathbed so don't give me that," Tony hugged her briefly and she felt the tension in his embrace, the fear for her, "enough running in circles in your head and sleep; we've had a long night."

"I know," she replied as she smoothed her hand over his chest before resting her head on his arm. "It is just…"

Tony sighed, "just what?"

"If Ray left me some kind of information or warning," Ziva's voice felt small, defenseless and he looked down to catch her eyes, "why…did my father not?"

Tony released a breath and rolled over Ziva slightly, "He didn't expect what happened…he-"

"He should have, Tony," Ziva took a deep breath, and he saw how she controlled her emotions. But they were there, right there on the surface for him to see, "he should have."

"I know," he whispered. "Eli was a hard man to understand."

"Yes he was," she muttered.

Tony didn't respond just kept her in his embrace. A while passed as he held her, he wasn't sure how long but he noticed Ziva's breathing even and realized she'd finally fallen asleep. The last day had to have taken a toll on her system. It was compromised to begin with and he didn't want to get into a big discussion of Eli so he was glad she let it drop and allowed sleep to claim her.

Her life had been far from easy or uncomplicated. Her father issues made his look like a sunny day in LA. And as much as Eli had tried to mold her into a heartless robot at his bidding; she turned into one of the most caring people he'd ever met.

He glanced down at her, she looked small in sleep and it caused him to smile. His big, bad, ninja was cuddled up into his side. When she'd pushed him away that first time in the grove house he hadn't known what to really do, how to be without her anymore. His life had felt empty, and the only point to it had been work. Deciding to come find her again had been his lifeline, theirs. Discovering she was sick tore at him like nothing ever had; there was pain and hurt but there was an anger that she'd take herself away from him because of sickness that he couldn't stop; he barely managed to suppress it. Then came the truth and as awful as it had been, as terrible as it was that she was forced into this sickness there also came a relief, a joy that she'd pull through he never knew before. Now, he'd never let her out of his sight again. Whether she wanted that or not, tough. She was his now, not Eli's, not Gibbs, and definitely not Ray's, even if he'd lived; _his_.

"I love you, Ziva David," he whispered as he snuggled her in his arms.

"I love you, too, Tony," she responded in a groggy breath just as they both drifted off.

It was late afternoon by the time everyone was ready, fed - after Gibbs and McGee had found a nearby market and returned with sandwiches, and in the cars making their way to Haifa where they could blend in with the other tourists. Tony had to admit he was impressed and Ziva was just confounded, which was amusing to see. McGee had managed to get a friend of his from some online game to rent them a five bedroom apartment with a view of the ocean! McGee asked for a week and the friend just offered up two weeks in case McGee needed it. It was all in exchange for some sword of doom in the game - the guy even offered to have a chef go over and cook for them every night! Tony thought that a great idea but Gibbs nixed that fairly quick. Ziva had offered to pay but they all agreed that that kind of movement in her accounts would be noticed.

Ziva could not believe that someone would spend thousands and thousands of dollars in real money to obtain something that wasn't real. Her reaction was priceless.

When they arrived in Haifa and at the apartment rented under Kyle Westerworth through an international broker, Ziva was even more stunned at seeing the mansion in the sky that was bought and paid for by some virtual sword.

"Probie," Tony started as he carried in his and Ziva's bags, "that was a damn fine sword wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah," McGee nodded then shrugged. "I'm going to set up my laptop over in the office, Abby join me when you can?"

"Sure," Abby replied as she glanced around, "but I want to pick out my room first!" She said as she ran off in the directions of the bedrooms.

McGee just shook his head.

"You should have the master room, McGee," Ziva stated as she looked around. "I will go secure it for you."

"No, Ziva," McGee dropped his bags on the sofa that faced a panoramic ocean view, "you two take the master. It's fine, really."

Ziva frowned and shook her head, "No, your sword obtained such a place. The least you should have is the master."

McGee walked with Ziva to the bedrooms and insisted she and Tony take the master. The room next to Abby's had a queen bed just like the one Abby had snagged and McGee showed Ziva he'd take that one. All the bedrooms had their own bathroom and he had a great view. Ziva kissed McGee's cheek and accepted the master. Tony had already made himself at home in the master as it was decided that Ducky and Gibbs got the room with the twin beds and Mendel and Adina got the last room with a queen.

Everyone separated for a short while to rest and wash up with the intention of meeting back in the living room in an hour or so.

"You should be ashamed, Tony," Ziva scolded as she opened her bag and retrieved a change of clothing.

"Why?" Tony peered at her from his position on the bed, "'Cause I'm the lucky man actually sleeping with you? Nope, never!"

Ziva chuckled, "You should have insisted McGee take this room. I mean that sword must have been...well exceptional," she said as she tilted her head still in disbelief.

Tony laughed, "Probie will get it back somehow. I have full confidence. Shower time?"

Ziva nodded and headed into the marble-tiled bathroom that looked to be straight out of one of those millionaire mansion shows.

Tony jumped up and followed her in, "wait for me!"

* * *

"McGee says he's ready," Tony announced as Ziva tied her hair back into a ponytail.

She exited the bathroom and went straight to Tony who stopped and took a moment to really look at her, "you look beautiful but tired. You feeling, ok?"

"I feel..." Ziva hesitated then glanced back up at Tony, "off."

He stepped closer, took her hand in his, "What do you mean? Want me to call Ducky?"

"No," Ziva shook her head, "I do not feel sick just off. My reflexes, my stamina, my-"

"Ziva! For God's sake," Tony stared at her in disbelief, "you are not going to pop back into shape like Gumby, you spent months and months in bed being poisoned and starved and believing you were sick. It is going to take a bit of time before you are Ninja slayer again, ok?"

"What if we do not have time, Tony?" Ziva snapped, "what if whatever Ray left triggers something that requires us to fight back? I need to know I can do more than sit on a roof and pull a trigger. I need to protect-"

"Stop it," Tony interrupted, "you do realize you have a bunch of Federal agents with you? And that your intended husband, that would be me in case you forgot..."

Ziva chuckled.

"Is a kick ass very special agent with a mean sucker punch, right?" Tony started to pull her towards the door.

"All right, Tony," she nodded.

"Let's go find out what this big mystery is, huh?" Tony asked and she nodded.

They walked to the office where McGee had set up his computer on a table instead of the desk so everyone could sit around. Ziva gave him instructions once he'd access the deep web and within moments a file was located. McGee saved it to a drive and waited for Ziva's go ahead to open it.

"It seems to be a series of video files, Ziva," McGee stated. "This is the first," he pointed at the screen.

Ziva nodded, "Play it."

McGee did as instructed and a moment later Ray's face appeared on screen.

Ray offered a small smile before he began speaking, "Hello, Ziva, mi amor. I hope you never have to view this message and that we are living happily in a big house in Virginia with our children."

Ziva felt Tony's hold tighten about her waist as they sat watching the video.

"But if something has happened you need to know all the facts," Ray continued as he sat before the camera, his hand tapping on a file folder, "when we met in Miami, Ziva, I was..." he smiled and looked away as if remembering, "taken by you from the first."

"Feels stalker-ish to me," Tony muttered as Ziva hushed him.

" I knew I wanted you but our lives are not uncomplicated, Ziva. I needed to know everything I could about any threats to you, us, there could be. I already knew and worked with Eli but I needed more than the facts I had. So I investigated and it wasn't an easy prospect getting information on your father or his dealings. What I eventually found was more, much more than I expected to find," Ray thumbed a file folder on the table.

Ziva stiffened in Tony's hold and leaned further on the table.

"Alot happened in those months and I stumbled on information that no one knew I could get to... I won't go into detail but if anything has happened, you need to protect yourself, Ziva," Ray warned. "But not from your father...from your father's adversary."

"Who the hell is it, Cruz," Gibbs blurted as he glared at the screen clearly wishing he had Ray in interrogation instead of his recorded message after death.

"Your father has been involved in his own personal cold war for years," Ray gave a quick nod, "like old school American spy vs Soviet but this wasn't country against country it was deeper than that, more personal. There was an American Navy Officer, an Intel Navy Officer who crossed paths with Eli more than thirty years ago. This officer," he took a moment, swallowed then stared back at the camera, "was not a good guy, Ziva. He was involved in illegal arms trade, information trade, sabotage and the like. At first, Eli had used this officer for Mossad's own means but soon Eli realized this man was no friend of Israel's. Before Eli could make a move against him the Officer rose through the ranks, quickly. The officer moved in very high political circles and business circles. He was protected and there was little Eli could do from Israel. Eli and this man continued their taunts over the years but he could never quite get his adversary cornered."

Ray tapped the file folder under his hands, "Ziva, your father's adversary became Secretary of the Navy, it's Phillip Davenport. Eli wanted you at NCIS so you could assist in getting the evidence he needed against Davenport. I know Eli never told you about Davenport because in the end Eli wanted to protect you. Your father left a detailed file on his findings on Davenport's activities and I have added the evidence I found on Davenport as well." Ray let out a long breath, "And I am sure you are asking why I never took this into the agency... What I found would damage our Intelligence structure so badly that I am not sure we could recover effectively without leaving ourselves open to all sorts of vulnerabilities. It is the same reason Eli never made an overt move against Davenport. He was protecting us as much as he was protecting himself and Israel."

Tony glanced over at Gibbs and saw how his jaw had tightened to the point he thought Gibbs would bust some teeth.

"Davenport intertwined himself and his companies with legitimate American initiatives and operations. For example, the Frankenstein project - completely on book but Davenport found a way to classify enough of the operational details to send out some of the men on tasks that served his self interest. Jonas Cobb lost his mind as a direct result of one of Davenport's missions. Cobb was exposed to a chemical agent that exacerbated his already fragile mental state and he went off and became the port to port killer. Davenport's resignation was a complete cover up. He used his own resignation as justification to 'cleanse' certain files from the archives under the executive exit authority. He didn't want anyone, but particularly Vance, to look too closely at what was left behind. There are endless examples like this..."

Ray clenched his own jaw and looked just about as disgusted on the video as Gibbs did, "I believe the only way to end this is to take out Davenport but in order to do this I need to neutralize several of his people first. I intend to do it. I want us to start our lives without this threat over our heads."

The video went into further detail regarding Davenport's activities and the subsequent videos described not only Ray's actions against Davenport's associates but the fact that Ray continued to work on this even after Eli's death. The man Ray killed at the time he'd killed Commander Burris had been working with Davenport. The last video explained how Ray had taken the files Eli had left for Ziva in case of his death and placed them with his files; that video was made only five weeks before Ray was murdered in Miami. Ray had also confirmed his involvement with Adina and Mendel and identified her as Ari's aunt. Ray took all of his evidence and Eli's and digitized the files. McGee accessed them after they viewed the last video and downloaded everything.

Hours later, after they had all shifted through tons of information and were starting to break away from reading and analyzing; Tony brought Ziva an iced tea as he joined her on the living room floor still organizing the pages McGee had printed out for her.

"This is crazy, Tony," Ziva glanced up and accepted the glass of tea, "Ari, Saleem, my father..."

"What?" Tony asked as he sat next to her, "what about them?"

"Davenport passed Ari the information regarding his mother," Ziva shook her head, swallowed her disgust, "he accused my father of launching that strike but it was simply a coincidence. Davenport sent men to Ari, men that convinced him Eli ordered the strike to place Ari in a better position to join Hamas. My father tracked each one of the men Davenport recruited for this." She took hold of Tony's hand as she indicated the list of men in front of her, "He did leave me the information, Tony... he left me all of this. Ray did not acquire all of this," she held in a sob, "my father did and he had it waiting for me. Ray simply got to it first."

"Ziva, maybe this is all too much-" Tony squeezed her hand and wanted to take her away to rest.

"No," she interrupted, "it is good. I need to know. Tony," she glanced at the paper then back at him, "Saleem was one of the men Davenport sent to Ari."

"What?" Tony grabbed the paper and saw Ulman's name as clear as day.

"Vance told me," Gibbs offered, "that Eli had been desperate for Saleem's death because he killed one of his people."

"I can see that," Ziva nodded slowly, "I can see how my father would blame Saleem for Ari's death. And I can understand the anger...the desperation of that time. I wish he would have told me...but he was never a man who felt he had to explain himself."

"Ziva," Tony said, "It's enough for now."

"Saleem was an asset Davenport used for various things," Ziva shot Tony a reassuring nod, "terror threats and small attacks that fed into Saleem's philosophy. Davenport convinced him that he was sympathetic to his views. I cannot believe one man could be behind so much?" Ziva stuffed the papers with the Saleem information under the others. She did not want Tony to see them, to see the few communications warning Saleem of her arrival at his camp and the order to kill her. She could take pride that even with forewarning, she'd managed to kill several of his men and get within a breath of killing him. But she did not want to dwell on Saleem any longer.

"Ziva," Gibbs walked over and sat on the coffee table next to them, "I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Gibbs," Ziva shook her head, "You did not do any of this-"

"I worked with that man," Gibbs snapped, "I should have seen how he eyed you, how he had his sights on the Israeli's but I never questioned it. I was wrong."

"You had no way of knowing," Ziva shot back, "I was in the middle of all of this and I had no idea. Spy games, Gibbs, your right eye truly does not know what the left eye sees."

"Davenport has to have been responsible for Ray's death and for-" Tony slipped his hand to Ziva's back.

"My father's and likely Kazmi's," Ziva added. "My father believed that Kazmi had definitive proof that Davenport had sold secrets to the Iranians. Part of their talks was to be the exchange of that information."

"And both Eli and Kazmi wound up dead," Tony sneered, "convenient."

"This man shaped my life," Ziva narrowed her eyes, "he put Ari on his destructive path just to spite my father."

"He'll pay, Ziver," Gibbs took her hand, "I promise."

Ziva scrambled to her feet and look between Tony and Gibbs, "No. Every single person who has gone up against him has died, including my father, and you both have to admit my father was not an easy man to get the better of. I do not want you risking your lives for this! We hand this over to the CIA and be done with it."

"It's not that easy, Ziva," Tony stood next to her, "We don't know who we can trust at CIA and what Ray said about the Intelligence infrastructure-"

"I think Ziva knows, Tony," Gibbs also stood, narrowed his eyes at her, "You can't, Ziva," he glared at her, "you can't do what I know you're thinking."

Tony looked between them then felt a column of anger blaze through him. He grabbed Ziva's arm and forced her attention onto him, "NO!"


End file.
